


Деревья, домики и алхимические круги

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Femslash, Background Het, Canon Related, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Соулмейт-АУ, в котором на руках у человека проявляется то, что чаще всего рисует его соулмейт. Специально нарисованное не проявляется, а Эдвард счастливый обладатель бесполезного стального полотна, на котором не появляются картинки, и, бонусом, возможности не рисовать собственные.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Paninya/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайны из прошлого, скорее всего, не совпадают, потому что я их не помню.  
> Родительские чувства у половины канона, добрая Риза, чудесная Уинри, много канонного гета без реального гета. Грустный Ал. Сомнительная психология.  
> Кусочное произведение, потому что я пишу драбблы, а это вышло как-то само собой.  
> Около-юст, нецензурная лексика из-за двух слов.  
> Люблю соулмейты и мои мертвые фэндомы.  
> Так же есть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7153066

_А если там, под сердцем – лёд,_  
 _То почему так больно жжёт?_  
 _Не потому ли, что у льда_  
 _Сестра – кипящая вода,_  
 _Которой полон небосвод?_  
Мельница – Любовь во время зимы

Первыми рисунки проявились у Эдварда, когда ему только-только исполнилось четыре. Триша заметила первые круги на его правой руке, совершенно точно понимая, что круги алхимические.

Маленький Эдвард с горящими глазами рассматривал расцветающие черные линии на коже и листал отцовские книжки в поисках соответствующих рисунков, чтобы убедиться в том, что они действующие, и что его соулмейт на самом деле уже изучает алхимию. Хвастался брату и Уинри, у которых рисунков еще не было, и говорил, что поедет в путешествие, как только вырастет, чтобы найти своего соулмейта.

Триша улыбалась ему, говорила, насколько его будущий соулмейт замечательный, и что они обязательно найдут общий язык, когда встретятся. Но в то же время ее настораживало появление именно кругов, ровных, правильных, нарисованных осознанно и куда лучше, чем те, которые рисовали ее мальчики.

Однажды вечером в доме Рокбеллов, она поделилась своими переживаниями с Сарой.

– А в чем проблема? – спросила та.

– Сколько, ты думаешь, лет его соулмейту, если он уже изучает алхимию?

– Твои ребятки ведь тоже пытаются ее изучать, рисуют такие же круги. Так в чем же проблема?

– Но ты не видела его круги! Это никак не могут быть детские рисунки!

Сара пожала плечами, совершенно не разделяя этой тревожности Триши.

– Может, его соулмейт – маленький гений, не думала об этом? – подмигнула она, словно так все и было.

Тришу ее слова нисколько не успокоили.

Она продолжала украдкой наблюдать, как изменялись круги на руке у Эдварда, как исчезали старые и появлялись новые, все более и более сложные, и не знала, радоваться тому, что у ее сына, как сказала Сара, гениальный соулмейт, или не верить в ее слова.

Маленький Эдвард продолжал искать круги в книгах, срисовывал с руки и пытался научиться использовать их, что не всегда получалось. Альфонс изучал его “нательную” алхимию вместе с ним, и смотрел большими грустными глазами на брата.

– Они не обязательно проявятся сразу, – успокаивала его Триша, когда в очередной раз Альфонс пришел к ней, печально смотря на свои чистые, абсолютно не затронутые рисунками руки.

– Но они же появятся? У меня ведь тоже есть соулмейт, как у братика? – он почти плакал, задавая один и тот же вопрос изо дня в день.

– Конечно же. И даже лучше! Вот удивишь, – улыбнулась ему Триша, взяла его за руки, посмотрела в глаза:

– У всех есть соулмейты, – сказала она ободряюще. Зная, что говорит не совсем правду.

С тех пор как ушел Хоэнхайм, никаких рисунков на ее руках не появилось.

Альфонс кивнул ей, потянулся своими маленькими ручками, Триша притянула его ближе, обнимая.

Рисунки на руках Уинри проявились, когда ее родители ушли на войну, и она плакала, смотря на неровные, явно нарисованные детской рукой, линии и фигуры, не укладывающиеся ни в какое целостное изображение. Потому что это так не вовремя. Самое счастливое событие в ее жизни, самое ужасное событие в ее жизни – переплелись в единое полотно. Она плакала еще и потому, что Эдвард, впервые увидев эти линии, сказал ей в привычной своей манере:

– Твой соулмейт совсем не умеет рисовать.

Уинри впервые ударила его по голове именно за эти слова. Потому что круги у него на руке были слишком идеальны, чтобы она могла придраться к его соулмейту.

Однажды братья подрались за возможность в будущем жениться на ней, и Уинри отказала Алу, потому что Элрики рисовали одни только круги, а на ее руках, пусть и неровные, но цвели прямоугольники и квадраты.

Когда в город пришла эпидемия, и Триша слегла с тяжелой болезнью, круги Эдварда впервые превратились в совершенно иные.

Братья спорили о том, кому из них стоит ухаживать за мамой, и Триша нежно улыбалась, смотря на их перепалку, а потом зацепилась взглядом за новый рисунок среди старых уже знакомых ей:

– Эдвард, у тебя новый круг? – весело спросила она.

Он тут же отвлекся от их шуточной потасовки, оставив у Ала нож с яблоком, протянул руку вперед, позволяя матери рассмотреть рисунок поближе. Гордо улыбался, словно считал достижения соулмейта своими.

– Что он означает?

– Я не знаю, в книгах такого нет.

Триша задумчиво всматривалась в новые линии на его коже, прикоснулась осторожно к его руке, словно круг активировался бы от ее касания и ответил бы на те вопросы, которые не давали ей покоя. Эдвард смотрел на нее с легким удивлением.

– Что-то не так?

– Нет, что ты, – она улыбнулась. – Твой соулмейт, наверное, делает успехи.

Эдвард улыбнулся, считая так же.

Позже она призналась в своих переживаниях зашедшей проведать ее Пинако:

– У Эдварда новый круг. И он говорит, что не встречал его в книгах.

Пинако настороженно подняла на нее взгляд, и встретилась с решительным и прямым выражением человека, который убедился в своих подозрениях.

– Ему всего пять, – продолжала Триша, – а его соулмейт уже использует собственные круги, о которых не пишут в книгах! Не бывает пятилетних гениальных алхимиков!

Сара верила в гениальность соулмейта Эдварда, но Сара верила и в то, что война в Ишваре закончится в ближайшие месяцы, и в то, что отец братьев вернется. Сара верила в людей и в судьбу, которая не связывает кого-то просто так.

Триша в идеальное распределение не верила.

(Потому что у Триши не было соулмейта.)

– Это все равно его соулмейт, – ответила Пинако весьма нейтрально, – Тебе не стоит думать об этом так часто. Даже если этот человек окажется старше Эда.

Вселенная, возможно, знала, что она делает. И все, возможно, считали, что вселенная знает, что делает. Но Триша думала, что не разделяет всеобщего оптимизма.

В день похорон, старые круги на руке у Эдварда уже полностью заменились тем новым, которого не было в книгах. Эдвард решил, что его соулмейт определился с дорогой, по которой пойдет вперед по жизни, определился с целью, и это, хотя и косвенно, помогло ему определиться и со своей целью.

В тот день, стоя у могилы матери, он сказал брату:

– Давай вернем ее.

И Ал согласился.

В ночь бушующего ливня, который принес с собой столько воды, что она грозилась потопить под собой всю деревню, Изуми Кертис оказалась тем лучиком надежды, который не только спас всех, но и положил начало длинному пути маленьких мальчиков-сирот, напросившихся в ее ученики.

Разве она могла им отказать?

В ту ночь ее не волновали рисунки на руке одного из них, но уже в поезде она обратила на них внимание:

– Твой соулмейт – алхимик? – спросила Изуми.

Эдвард поднял перед собой руку:

– Наверное.

Взгляд его говорил: “А на что это еще похоже?”, и Изуми ощутила необыкновенный прилив нежности, который уже заставил ее пойти на уступки несколько раз за последние дни.

– Поэтому ты хочешь изучать алхимию?

– Нет, – поспешно ответил он и тут же, осознавая свою несдержанность, добавил, – не только поэтому.

Больше она спрашивать ничего не стала. Ни почему в его возрасте на коже нарисованы такие сложные круги, ни о том, знает ли он, что это за круги, она смотрела на следящих за пейзажами из окна детей, и пыталась понять, сколько раз уже переступила свои мнимые принципы. И сколько еще придется.

После острова, сложных философских вопросов и горящих глаз, нашедших верный ответ, началось обучение. Продолжалось оно, конечно, не всегда, и одним из вечеров, тех самых, располагающих к разговорам, Ал спросил ее:

– Сенсей, почему у вас нет рисунков?

Изуми отложила в сторону книгу, чуть подвинулась на диване, предлагая ему сесть рядом. Она сама понимала, что эти дети вызывали в ней родительские чувства, которые ей не удалось испытать по стечению обстоятельств. И смотря на чистые, не заполненные рисунками соулмейта, руки Альфонса, и вспоминая те печальные, завистливые взгляды, которые он иногда кидал на круги брата, ей хотелось найти правильные слова, чтобы ответить ему. Словно она ощущала его боль как свою.

– Потому что я уже нашла своего соулмейта.

Но ее слова вряд ли могли помочь Альфонсу. Тот смотрел большими грустными глазами ребенка, которому сказали, что его мечта, на самом деле, не такая уж возможная. И дело тут не только в мечте. Он снова посмотрел на свои руки и спросил:

– А когда они впервые появились?

– Наверное, – задумалась Изуми, – где-то после четырнадцати.

– Мама говорила, что у Эда они появились в четыре.

Изуми только и могла, что смотреть на его страдания, она не знала, есть ли у него соулмейт или тот просто никогда не рисовал; может быть, он еще не родился, а может быть, уже умер. И как объяснить ребенку, который пусть и решился изучать алхимию в юном возрасте, что причин, почему у него до сих пор нет рисунков, может быть слишком много?

Она не знала. Вместо этого она неосознанно повторила то, что некогда говорила ему Триша:

– Они не обязательно проявятся сразу.

Ал едва заметно вздрогнул, оторвал взгляд от своих рук, повернул голову в ее сторону, и неожиданно Изуми осознала, что он начинает плакать.

– Не расстраивайся так, – нервно начала она, не зная, как успокаивать плачущих детей, – это всего лишь рисунки.

Ал пытался вытереть слезы руками, но только размазывал их по лицу, а новые все катились и катились вниз. Изуми неуверенно протянула к нему руки, прижала к себе, как собственного сына. Альфонс вцепился в нее своими маленькими ручонками, уткнулся чуть пониже плеча.

– Все хорошо, – прошептала она, не зная, что еще может сказать. – Все хорошо.

Рисуя огромный преобразовательный круг на полу комнаты, Эдвард поймал себя на мысли, что всерьез представляет, как части этого круга появляются на коже его соулмейта.

Что тогда он подумает? Как будет относиться к тому, кого ни разу в жизни не встречал, но о ком заранее знает нечто ужасное? Станет ли он опасаться? Ненавидеть?  
Жалеть?

Эдвард тряхнул головой, прогоняя навязчивую идею. Что он подумает – не важно. Не имело значения, что о них подумают, потому что они знали, верили, что все получится, что все задуманное произойдет. Что все пойдет по плану, так, как должно идти.

Братья стояли у границ круга, как у финишной ленты, за которой начиналось правильное будущее.

Ал смотрел горящими глазами предвкушения, и Эд знал, что его взгляд точно такой же.

Что могло пойти не так?

Смотря на уже перемотанного бинтами брата сквозь небольшие прорези железного доспеха, Ал понимал что именно могло пойти не так. Что все пошло не так. С самого начала.

Сама идея уже не была рациональной, оба они были подвержены детской вере в невозможное и оступились, упав с лестницы, которую сами себе и вообразили. Эдвард на постели смотрелся еще меньше, чем был до этого, и Ала пугало то, что он не представлял будущего за границами комнаты.

Может быть, это звезды сошлись так удачно, может быть, это вселенная знала обо всем заранее. Может быть, это Истина и был вселенной, а сама вселенная пряталась в травинке у костра, где ты забываешь треть своей жизни. Может быть, Истина был и самой вселенной, и великим уравнителем и карающей дланью божьей.

Независимо от того, во что ты веришь, результат всегда одинаков.

Кем бы не была судьба, она словно бы знала о том, как все случится. Словно изначально свела Элриков с семьей автомехаников Рокбеллов, веря в то, что однажды их профессиональные умения окажутся полезны.

Вселенная знала и как мягко направлять в нужную сторону, как показывать знаки, как оказывать посильную помощь. И как шутить несмешные шутки.

Рисунки соулмейтов не могли проявиться на металлической поверхности ни доспеха Ала, ни его автоброни.

Эдвард собственными руками перечеркнул не только свои детские надежды и мечты, но и разрушил на корню жизнь собственному брату, лишив счастливого будущего не только себя, но и его тоже. И Ала в большей степени.

Эдвард не знал, насколько брат ненавидит его за случившееся, но на первое время ему хватало ненависти к самому себе.


	2. Chapter 2

_Они всё время рассказывали мне_  
 _одну и ту же сказку_  
 _и глаза их блестели на солнце_  
Гражданская Оборона – Деревья.

В первую встречу с дочерью своего учителя, Рой бросил короткий взгляд на ее чистые руки, не скрытые одеждой, и Риза заметила его взгляд. Она посмотрела на руки, словно видела их впервые, словно ее взгляд добавил бы рисунков, которых там никогда не было, и отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, произнесла:

– У меня нет соулмейта...скорее всего.

Вспоминая свою собственную абсолютно пустую кожу под рукавами рубашки, Рой неуверенно улыбнулся:

– Скорее всего, у меня тоже.

– Я Риза, – улыбаясь, она протягивала ему руку для рукопожатия.

Рой ничуть не удивился такому раскладу. Никаких ощущений единения и неожиданного взаимопонимания, как обычно любили описывать встречи соулмейтов в книгах, он не ощутил. Кожа у молодой девушки была еще мягкая, не стертая бесконечными ночами с оружием в самом центре войны, но она совершенно точно не была его родственной душой.

Но если они оба оказались за границей солумейтной магии, то может все к лучшему, – мелькнуло в голове.

– Рой, – ответил он ей, понимая, что даже так, никогда не сможет называть дочь учителя по имени.

У Хьюза руки были сплошь покрыты стандартными изображениями деревьев, домиков и каких-то неведомых природе животных.

Еще во времена обучения в академии, он радостно тыкал пальцами в очередную появившуюся милую картинку, пихал Роя в бок, заставляя смотреть, обратить внимания на рисунок, словно только он представлял важность, а не то, для чего они поступали в эту академию. Когда дело касалось его соулмейта, Хьюз становился похожим на маленького ребенка. Да чего уж там – становился маленьким ребенком, буквально.

Рой смотрел, не мог не смотреть, соулмейты его не интересовали, по крайней мере, с определенного момента в жизни, когда он понял, что все вокруг с самого детства сравнивают рисунки, а он сам ничего не может сравнить. Потому что годы шли, некоторые его друзья из детства находили свои родственные души, а его кожа так и оставалась абсолютно чистой.

Но по этой же причине он не мог не радоваться за Хьюза, и смотрел на милых кошек, собак и лягушек, которыми так гордился друг.

Хьюз тоже все понимал.

– Может, твой соулмейт просто не любит рисовать, – говорил он иногда. – Или не умеет. Или ему не нравится, что на его коже одни сплошные круги, и он просто не хочет ничего общего иметь с алхимиками.

Да даже так, несмотря на формулировку, все варианты у Хьюза звучали куда оптимистичнее, чем простое: “У меня нет соулмейта”

Однако с вариантом его отсутствия было куда как проще. Рой честно радовался тому, что ему хотя бы не нужно искать какого-то неизвестного человека, который рисует на тебе.

– Это же интересно, – возразил Хьюз, потому что думал Рой, видимо, вслух.

– Половина Аместриса рисует деревья, дома и животных.

– А другая половина – алхимические круги.

Крыть было нечем, Хьюз был прав. Рой не знал, что появляется на коже его соулмейта, если он, по версии Хьюза, все же существовал и по какой-то причине не хотел заявлять о своем существовании.

Но эта теория звучала слишком наивно, слишком утопично. Кому в здравом уме пришло бы в голову скрываться от своего же соулмейта, когда все вокруг только и пытались, что найти определенного человека как можно скорее?

Все упиралось в его простой вариант. Он был наиболее логичен. Оправдан.

После начала войны, к удивлению Роя, рисунки на руках Хьюза начали постепенно пропадать. Сначала исчезали те банальные домики и деревья, которые никак не характеризовали человека как личность, следом за ними Хьюз лишился своих любимых милых зверюшек.

Зато в обмен на рисунки нашел того самого человека, который рисовал на нем больше двадцати лет.

Когда звери исчезли полностью, а потом постепенно начали снова проявляться, Хьюз приступил к другому способу заявить о своем счастье – начал хвастаться письмами, которые приходили от его соулмейта. Письмами, полными надежд на будущее, которые помогали пережить очередной день в безжизненной пустыне.

Грейсия, с которой Хьюз познакомил его уже после возвращения из Ишвара, была замечательной, и именно такого человека не хватало Хьюзу всю его жизнь, она улыбалась открытой милой улыбкой, полной светящейся любви, и уже это многое говорило о ней как о человеке. Она показывала свои фотографии из детства и молодости, на которых еще были запечатлены Хьюзовские такие же дурные рисунки с сердечками, домиками и чем-то еще, что не представлялось возможным определить.

Рой спросил у нее, как с такими картинками они вообще смогли найти друг друга, и Грейсия улыбнулась, говоря, что их свела сама судьба. За Хьюза он не мог не радоваться, ни во время войны, смотря с каким трепетом он читает эти письма, ни долгие годы после.

Еще там, в Ишваре, он долго думал об утопической теории соулмейтов Хьюза, и не верил, что кому-то может прийти в голову скрываться специально.

Правда, его теория оказалась недалека от истины.

Однажды случилось кое-что такое же утопичное, как его теория.

Рой стянул с рук потрепанные перчатки, и в свете вечернего костра подумал, что ему показалось. Он закатал рукав чуть выше и смог разглядеть самый обычный алхимический круг. Из тех, которые сам рисовал, когда только начинал обучаться алхимии.

– Кажется, он передумал, – подмигнул ему Хьюз, рассматривая круг.

Стандартные черные линии неровно ложились на кожу, что, скорее всего, говорило о том, что его потенциальный соулмейт, во-первых, действительно существует, а во-вторых, только начинает изучать алхимию. Смотря на этот первый круг, он ощущал волнение.

Его соулмейт существовал, и этого было достаточно, чтобы всматриваться в линии преобразовательного круга и гадать, почему же все произошло только сейчас.  
– Думаю, он только начал учиться, – хрипло ответил Рой. – И все равно странно, что до этого ничего не появлялось.

– Да ладно, не грузись этим. Может, он правда не умеет рисовать, и не хочет, чтобы ты об этом знал.

– Говорят, – подала голос Хоукай с другой стороны костра, сжимая в руках винтовку, ее голос звучал неуверенно, – что иногда рисунки проявляются с задержкой.

– На двадцать лет?

– Не обязательно на двадцать. Просто, никто не знает, как именно они работают, и могут быть...исключения.

Ее голос не дрожал, звучал ровно, но Рой все равно ощущал, что эта тема не самое лучшее, что они могут обсудить, зная, что у Хоукай нет соулмейта.

Он просто кивнул ей, чтобы не продолжать говорить о том, чего у нее никогда не будет. Хьюз как никогда кстати снова начал рассказывать о письмах, Грейсии, потенциальной счастливой жизни Роя, и его слова о соулмейтах по какой-то причине волновали Хоукай куда как меньше.

Несколько стандартных базовых кругов сменились другими, чуть более сложными, они становились четче и ровнее. Начинающий алхимик учился очень быстро, или Хоукай была права, и это “исключение” (скорее, ошибка) стремилось догнать упущенное время, показывая все те круги, которые рисовал его соулмейт долгие годы.

Или, возможно, он просто был гением.

Рой смотрел на изменяющиеся круги, и это даже давало ему дополнительную мотивацию. В одном Хьюз оказался прав – если одна половина страны рисовала домики, то другая была алхимиками.

Искать алхимика в стране, полной алхимиков, не зная о нем ничего, кроме того, что он только начинает учиться, как искать иголку даже не в стоге сена, а на поле в несколько сотен гектар. Возможно, однажды он займется серьезными исследованиями, и тогда Рой сможет найти его. Или этот человек найдет его сам. Или...

Если бы круги не проявились, ему бы не нужно было задумываться о том, как найти человека по таким сомнительным характеристикам.

Хьюз пытался поддерживать друга, он сам по себе являлся всеобщей опорой и поддержкой, если бы не такие, как он, добрая часть солдат добровольно встала бы под обстрел.

– Он же еще учится, – говорил ему Хьюз.

“Некоторые всю жизнь учатся”, думал Рой, и его первоначальная радость от долгожданного обретения соулмейта постепенно пропадала, когда он думал о том, что никогда не сможет найти этого человека.

У него были цели и стремления, в конце концов, он обещал учителю позаботиться о его дочери, а не бросать все начинания ради поиска того, что существовало только в виде рисунков на его руках.

Ради никому не известного алхимика.

Иногда он представлял, как однажды встретит своего соулмейта, но окружающая его атмосфера никак не располагала к оптимистичным мыслям, потому он просто не знал, что будет делать, если найдет его. Они встретятся? Поговорят?

Что будет после их встречи? Счастливое “после”? Или они решат пойти каждый своей дорогой?

Независимо от ценностей своего потенциального соулмейта, Рой просто не мог бросить все ради чего-то зыбкого и несущественного. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. И, скорее всего, уже никогда. У него была цель, которая не зависела от его благополучия.

Так он думал долгими холодными ночами, пытаясь выжить.

Словно услышав его, вселенная решила все сама, и круги на его руках закончились вместе с войной.


	3. Chapter 3

_Мастерство быть глобальным, как печёное яблоко_  
 _Искусство вовремя уйти в сторонку_  
 _Искусство быть посторонним_  
Гражданская Оборона – Русское поле экспериментов.

Экзамен на получение государственной лицензии выглядел сложно, но не то что бы невыполнимо. Не для Эдварда Элрика.

Возможность получить доступ к информации, проводить исследования, найти философский камень, чтобы вернуть то, что, по его представлениям, он собственноручно и забрал у брата и у себя, уже этого ему хватало в качестве мотивации.

Армия не настолько высокая плата за возможность.

В процессе обучения, Эдвард несколько раз спрашивал Изуми по поводу круга, не знает ли она, что он означает или где можно было бы о нем почитать, на что она только качала головой. Говорила, если его соулмейт известный алхимик, то не составит труда его найти, и что он сам поймет, когда встретит его. Может быть, даже сам спросит все, что ему хотелось бы узнать.

В детстве Эдвард верил во многие наивные вещи, как и положено ребенку.

Верил в то, что его соулмейт гениальный алхимик, в то, что однажды встретится с ним, и что они поймут друг друга с первых слов. Как верил, что его способностей хватит на то, чтобы совершить удачное преобразование человека.

А реальность, такая обычная и серая, сломала все его надежды, буквально ударила его пониманием простого факта, что в жизни все совершенно не так, как хотелось бы.

Истина забрала его рисунки вместе с рукой, тело брата вместе с возможностью увидеть картинки на коже. И дала вместо этого знания, которые позволили Эдварду принять важное решение – пока он не достигнет цели, его соулмейт, кем бы он ни был, подождет.

Но он не мог перестать надеяться, что хотя бы с соулмейтом, ему повезет. Надеяться, что хотя бы с этим вселенная не наебет его.

Вселенная же только и могла, что цинично шутить над теми, кто нарушает ее законы.

Эд едва не выронил часы, небрежно брошенные ему Мустангом.

– Поздравляю, теперь ты официально армейский пес, – с усмешкой порадовал его Мустанг, и....

Какого хера, вселенная?!

Эдвард смотрел на рисунок с его перчаток, который видел уже не первый раз, который видел всю свою жизнь, и теперь – вот он, уже не на коже, пришло время осознать весь трагизм ситуации. Всю иронию.

В почти двенадцать лет.

Осознать, что его соулмейт в два раза старше, мужчина, его начальник, и, с большой долей вероятности, тот еще мудак.

Вселенная зашла слишком далеко со своими шутками сомнительного качества. Наверное, если бы она была реальным существом, сейчас бы буквально умерла, задохнувшись собственным истерическим хохотом.

Эдвард бы тоже засмеялся, да не мог.

Потому что ему было совершенно не смешно.

С каменным лицом, он небрежно запихнул часы в карман, мысленно поблагодарив Истину за едва ли не самый полезный подарок – возможность не рисовать круг для преобразования.

И с этим он успешно справлялся долгие годы. Вместе с братом они путешествовали по стране, мчались из конца в конец в погоне за предметом из детских сказок. Весьма успешно Эдвард собачился с Мустангом, потому что тот выводил его из себя (И конечно же, каждый раз задавался вопросом: “Вселенная, серьезно, вот это?”, не получая ответа), выводил одним только своим надменным видом, а как только открывал рот, из которого лились потоком оскорбительные шуточки, ему и вовсе хотелось врезать.  
Ал смотрел на эти безосновательные перепалки со стороны, хватал брата, когда тот заходил слишком далеко, и действительно пытался наброситься на начальника, и извинялся потом перед всеми за Эда, потому что Эд бы извиняться не стал.

Он был маленьким гиперактивным ребенком, что бы он там о себе не думал и насколько гениальным себя не представлял, который постепенно рос в такого же маленького гиперактивного подростка. Находил себе проблемы, наживал врагов и оставлял после себя разрушения вперемешку с благодарностью. И никто никогда не знал, чего было больше.

И как любой гиперактивный ребенок не заслуживал смерти.

Несмотря на всю самостоятельность, которую братьям Элрикам предоставляла армия в целом и Мустанг в частности, юношеский максимализм доводил их до той грани, где самостоятельность превращалась в самоуверенность и граничила с неразумностью.

Рой (с его-то отцовскими чувствами) позволил себе почти незаметный облегченный вздох, когда понял, что они успели вовремя. И позволил своим эмоциям взять вверх, поступить неразумно, благо лейтенант всегда была рядом на такие случаи.

Несмотря на то, что Шрама они упустили, несмотря на то, что он все так же представлял угрозу, и шанса поймать его в следующий раз может и не представиться, Роя, наконец, отпустило волнение за жизнь братьев.

Жизнь их потрепала, но они остались в этой жизни. Относительно целыми, относительно невредимыми.

Ему нужно было думать о Шраме, решать куда более масштабные проблемы, но он не мог перестать наблюдать за ними. Хоукай набросила свою форменную куртку на Эдварда и улыбнулась ему, словно хотела сказать этим, что теперь все хорошо. Рой зацепился взглядом за чистую руку Стального, и у него в голове сложилось несколько мыслей. Каково было быть тем, кто уже нашел соулмейта в столь раннем возрасте, или все дело в том, что вселенная решила обделить этого гениального мальчика родственной душой? Потом ему вспомнилось, как возвращались рисунки Грейсии на руках Хьюза, и первый вариант отпал сам собой.

Как его начальника, такие вопросы не должны были волновать Роя, но как обычного человека...ему просто было интересно.

Он знал, что не станет спрашивать. Но мысль уже поселилась в голове, и выгонять ее было бы лишней тратой сил.

–

Вернуться в Ризенбург спустя долгие четыре года и получить по голове совершенно ни за что – это не то теплое приветствие, о котором думал Эдвард, покидая поезд на станции. Уинри радостно махала с балкона, и он заметил, что рисунки на ее руках изменились.

Вместо неаккуратных линий, которые были на ее руках в детстве, теперь ее кожу покрывали настоящие произведения искусства. В основном, по удивительному стечению обстоятельств, это были наброски различных моделей автоброни, горные пейзажи, иногда портреты незнакомых людей.

– Когда впервые их увидела, думала дать им имена, – сказала Уинри, замечая всеобщий интерес к портретам. – Но потом как-то забыла об этом.

Эдвард рассматривал ее руки с интересом исследователя, пока она собирала его автоброню, которая фактически, лишала его возможности видеть рисунки на своей коже. Хотя, на самом деле, этой возможности он лишил себя сам.

Но рисунки Уинри завораживали. Майор Армстронг тоже умел отлично рисовать, но произведения на коже смотрелись совершенно иначе. Возможно, потому что никто не знал художника.

Его интерес к рисункам Уинри заметила.

– Если хочешь, – сказала она серьезно, – я могу нарисовать их.

Их – это те его необычные круги, происхождения которых они тогда не знали. Теперь он знал. Но ее предложение было бесполезно, Уинри это понимала, если бы рисунки соулмейта каждый мог просто нарисовать, какой бы смысл был в том, чтобы искать определенного человека? Нарисованные картинки не пропадают сами.

Эдвард покачал головой, но Уинри не нужен был ответ, потому что она сразу осознала, что предложила не самый логичный вариант. Она отвернулась, ощущая себя неуютно, и вернулась к работе.

– В итоге, твой соулмейт научился рисовать, – сказал Эдвард, переводя тему, вспомнив подначки из детства.

Уинри пожала плечами.

– Будет обидно, когда эти рисунки исчезнут, – ответила она, не сомневаясь, что встретит своего соулмейта. – Они мне нравятся.

Уинри не говорила “если”, она говорила “когда”, точно зная, что найдет того, кто рисует на ее руках пейзажи.

Хотелось бы и Эду, чтобы его соулмейтом был обычный свободный художник, не алхимик, и уж тем более не его начальник. Кто-нибудь вроде соулмейта Уинри, или самой Уинри... Тогда все было бы куда проще.

В тот день, когда Эдвард осознал непреложную истину, увидев круги на перчатках Мустанга, он решил, что не будет даже пытаться рисовать.

Возможно, потому что он даже и не умел рисовать ничего, кроме пресловутых алхимических кругов. Но даже если бы он и рисовал, Мустанг и так бы не догадался, ему бы и в голову не пришла мысль рассматривать Стального как потенциального соулмейта.

Правда, после случая с пятой лабораторией, рисуя круги и гомункулов, Эд очень надеялся, что эти его рисунки не проявятся на чужой коже в другом конце страны. Он очень старался думать об этом, пока рисовал, держать в голове тот факт, что специально нарисованное не проявляется, чтобы ебанутая соулмейтная магия хоть раз сработала в его пользу.

Когда приехала Уинри, подполковник Хьюз как раз оказался на пороге палаты, сходу поливая всех присутствующих своим оптимизмом, чтобы пошутить про его механика.  
Уинри только прибыла с вокзала, и едва успела сбросить сумку, не то чтобы раздеться, так и оставалась в куртке.

– А я всегда думал, почему же у тебя нет рисунков в таком возрасте, а оно вон все как, – протянул Хьюз весело.

А потом Уинри сняла куртку, оголяя свои покрытые пейзажами и портретами руки, и Хьюз сразу замолчал.

– У тебя нет соулмейта? – вырвалось у него вопреки подсознательному желанию не задавать лишних вопросов.

Эдвард грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Не в этом дело, – он кивнул на подвешенную на косынку автоброню, – Просто немного невезения.

– Вот в чем дело. Что на ней было нарисовано? – Эдвард посмотрел ему в глаза, Хьюз замахал руками, – Если не хочешь, не отвечай.

Хьюз ощущал себя как человек, ступивший на очень тонкий лед, по которому стоит продвигаться с осторожностью, но Эдвард не выглядел так, словно его хоть немного задевает такой вопрос.

– Алхимические круги, – просто ответил он.

Уинри принялась разбирать необходимые инструменты, распустила косынку на его руке. Эдвард не выглядел, словно его волнует тема соулмейтов.

Если одна половина Аместриса рисовала домики, то другая половина оставалась алхимиками.

–

Из Централа братья Элрики направились прямиком на юг в родной город своего учителя. Уинри напросилась с ними.

Потому что: “Это же по пути в Раш Велл!”

Потому что: “Это же настоящий рай для механика”

Потому что это Уинри, и Эд никогда не мог ей отказать, смотря в пылающие воодушевлением глаза.

Потому что она сказала:

– Возможно, мой соулмейт из Раш Велла.

Потому что она оказалась, черт возьми, так права.

Раш Велл ожидаемо оказался городом, полным так же увлеченных (чокнутых) людей, как Уинри. Улицы были заполнены похожими друг на друга магазинами, разницу в которых мог найти только тот, кто в них разбирался. На каждом шагу мастерские, каждый второй покрыт блестящим металлом едва ли не целиком. Уинри смотрела на все это великолепие как на кадр из сна, не веря, что она действительно находится здесь. Идеальное место для соулмейта автомеханика, зачет тебе, вселенная.

Тем ироничнее оказалась ситуация, в которую они попали.

Тем смешнее оказалось, что воровку поймала именно Уинри.

Панинья обернулась, рефлекторно, в попытке вырваться, оттолкнуть ее в сторону, но зацепилась взглядом за рисунки на руках Уинри и передумала.

– Что ж, – протянула она неуверенно, – Полагаю, ты мой соулмейт.

Ее взгляд не отрывался от рисунков на руках Уинри.

У самой Паниньи руки были покрыты схемами и чертежами, среди них Эдвард заметил что-то, напоминающую развертку и его автоброни. Скорее всего. Не то что бы он разбирался.

Уинри с сомнением повернула руку, заставляя Панинью выгнуть свою, потому что так и не отпустила ее, нахмурилась, прослеживая за черными линиями чертежей, и выдохнула сокрушенно:

– Ужасно. Неужели, я не рисую ничего другого?

– В детстве были милые цветочки, – пожала плечами Панинья, улыбнувшись весьма заразительно.

К вечеру несколько рисунков с рук Уинри исчезли, но при всех обстоятельствах их исчезновение – последнее, на что она обратила бы внимание. Уже после ее героической и весьма успешной попытки принять роды, после того, как она призналась Эду, что вскрыла его часы, дело дошло и до рисунков.

– Грустно от того, что я нашла соулмейта раньше вас, – сказала Уинри очень тихо.

– Что в этом грустного?

– Не знаю. Мне кажется, словно я предатель.

“Потому что вы не можете найти родственную душу”, хотела сказать она, но не смогла произнести ни слова.

– Может, это и к лучшему.

– Почему?

– Ты можешь пойти своей дорогой, вместо того, чтобы и дальше ждать нас.

Уинри смотрела и ощущала это свое “предательство” как нечто материальное, что давило на нее сверху, не давало верно трактовать чужие слова и реакцию. Потому что Эд, казалось, совершенно не беспокоился об этом. С тех пор как вернулся, чтобы сжечь дом, его совершенно не волновало то, что он никогда не найдет соулмейта, хотя в детстве он только и делал, что тестировал круги со своих рук.

И Уинри не понимала, почему.

– Что?

– Почему тебя это не беспокоит?

– Мне некогда думать о соулмейтах. По крайней мере, пока не верну Алу его тело. В детстве он плакал от того, что у него нет рисунков.

Уинри помнила. Она помнила, как их мама успокаивала маленького Альфонса, и как потом спросила бабушку Пинако, почему у Ала нет рисунков, на что Пинако пожала плечами. “Много причин”, – ответила она тогда неопределенно и туманно.

“Может быть, у Ала нет соулмейта”, думала она сейчас, потому что теперь понимала, и от этого ей самой становилось тошно. От того, что она, хоть и желает Алу счастья, думает о худшем.

Возможно, Эд поэтому не задумывался о соулмейтах вовсе. Даже если бы он рассматривал такой вариант, ему было все равно. Оба они собирались достичь своей цели, и Уинри не могла и дальше смотреть на них со стороны.

–

В пятнадцать Эдвард впервые ощутил сожаления по поводу того, что не может жить обычной жизнью со своим соулмейтом. Сожаления эти были минутные, и он быстро отбросил такую бесполезную мысль, но на подкорке остался сам факт – осознание.

Первой палкой в колесе его счастливой жизни были, само собой, обязательства: перед Алом, перед самим собой, перед теми, кто верил в них и всячески помогал.  
Второй палкой в колесе его счастливой жизни был тот факт, что его соулмейт, мягко говоря, не лучший кандидат для счастливой семейной жизни.

Третьей палкой было осознание самим Эдом себя как не самого лучшего кандидата в чьи бы то ни было соулмейты. В первую очередь, для полковника.

Не то чтобы у Эдварда было много свободного времени размышлять над этим “А что, если”, но иногда он не замечал, как переходит в плоскость этих гипотетических рассуждений.

Что было бы, если бы Мустанг узнал, что его соулмейт с большой долей вероятности – подросток со сложными, совершенно не подростковыми, проблемами?  
Вопрос оставался риторическим и не требовал ответа по многим причинам.

Из-за решения Эдварда, на руках у самого полковника вряд ли были хоть какие-то рисунки. Ровно как и его собственные знакомые круги существовали в своеобразном параллельном мире.

Иногда Эд задумывался, что будет, когда он вернет себе эти символы? Останутся ли они или исчезнут, потому что встреча состоялась и соулмейтная магия уже сработала?  
Во всех вариантах развития событий, Эдвард не представлял, что стал бы делать дальше. В детстве он думал, что соулмейты – это люди, понимающие друг друга с полуслова, соединенные общей судьбой.

Семья.

Потому что в большинстве его знакомые соулмейты были счастливыми семейными парами. Классическими семейными парами. Из мужчины и женщины.

Это первое, что заставило его насторожиться и послать в далекие ебеня счастливую соулмейтную магию, потому что какая еще могла семья получиться из двух военных, один из которых вдвое младше, а второй имеет наполеоновские планы на становление фюрером? Дерьмовое предположение.

Эдвард честно попытался представить, каково это было бы, и едва ли не заржал в голос с собственного воображения, услужливо предлагающего ему картины его-не-его жизни. Его потенциальная жизнь была бы войной на грани фола, с извечными ссорами, доходящими до попыток убить друг друга. (Возможно, это было бы забавно в плане секса, вот только Эдварду было пятнадцать и все, что его волновало – возвращение тела брату. И все отношения он представлял исключительно в платонической форме). Он бы убил Мустанга еще до начала этой “счастливой жизни”.

С другой стороны, была Уинри, которая вроде как оказалась связана узами соулмейтов с человеком своего пола, и из-за нее Эд решил посмотреть на сложившуюся ситуацию с другой стороны. Казалось бы, Уинри не была особо против такого расклада, или просто еще не успела осознать всех тонкостей случившегося и осознать все радости своей новоприобретенной родственной души.

После этого, Эдвард начал задумываться, насколько риторическим был его вопрос в действительности.

По многим другим причинам, он не мог просто ворваться в кабинет полковника, заявляя, что он его соулмейт. Через какой бесконечно малый промежуток времени от такого заявления его вышвырнут за шкирку и грозно попросят закрыть дверь с той стороны? На сколько гипотетических единиц упадет и без того не особо положительное расположение полковника к нему?

Эти картины в голове уже не вызывали смеха, от них, скорее, хотелось реветь, будь Эд кем-то другим, но он мог быть только собой. А потому просто забрасывал эти мысли подальше до востребования, когда ему снова в голову начнут лезть не те картинки.

Он и задумывался над этим только потому, что его исследовательская натура предполагала рассматривать все возможные варианты.

Но менять ничего Эдвард не собирался.

Потому что вышвырнут из кабинета после феноменального заявления его, и правда, довольно быстро, ведь никаких доказательств у него нет. На стали не появляются рисунки соулмейтов, а сам он благополучно использует внутренние круги из своей головы. Тем самым, лишая себя всех возможностей подтвердить свои слова.

Уинри видела круги только на его руке, вряд ли она их помнит, чтобы устраивать ему переосмысление жизни.

Ал говорил, что не помнит, как они выглядели, как не помнит врата и Истину.

И в сложившейся ситуации разве что их учитель могла подтвердить его предположения. Но спрашивать у нее…

Даже если она помнила, и знала, что за круги были на его руке, Эдвард плохо представлял, что с ним сделают, если она узнает, кто приходится ему соулмейтом. Даже если выбор зависел не от него. От таких мыслей становилось страшно.

А потом внутри доспеха Альфонса нашли окровавленное тело химеры, и эта кровь, вырываясь из разорванных артерий, окропила его печать, открыв те участки его памяти, которые дремали до этого.

– Я вспомнил Истину, – сказал Ал тем же вечером, а потом посмотрел на его руку. – И круги тоже.

Эдвард сначала порадовался за брата, а после ощутил иррациональный страх, на уровне инстинктов. Неожиданно осознав, что он и его воображение – это здорово, но обсуждать все это не очень-то и готов. Даже с Алом.

Но…

– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спросил Альфонс.

– Не особо, – Эдвард вздохнул, пытаясь смириться с тем, что будет дальше. – Но ты ведь не отстанешь.

– Не отстану. Давно ты знаешь?

– С тех пор, как сдал экзамен. Это не очень-то трудно было узнать.

Ал согласно кивнул. Не сложно сложить два и два, если видишь круги со своей кожи на чьих-то перчатках.

– И…

– Что и?

– Что сказал полковник?

– Он не в курсе. Я думаю.

– Почему ты ему не рассказал? – взвился Альфонс, будто речь шла про его соулмейта.

Эдвард вздохнул обреченно. Недавно он прокручивал этот момент в голове, и не задумывался о том, что придется повторять все это уже в реальности.

– Как ты это себе представляешь? “Эй, полковник, представляешь, мы только вернулись, и мне совершенно не хочется здесь находиться, вот отчет, и да, мы соулмейты. Не веришь? И правильно, не верь, доказательств-то у меня все равно нет – мои рисунки, хотя вернее они-то твои, забрала Истина, а у тебя их нет и не будет, потому что мне незачем что-то рисовать” Ага. Кто в здравом уме в это поверит?

– Но ты же можешь что-нибудь рисовать…

Отчаянье сквозило в голове Ала, он и сам понимал, что…

– Специально? Из этого все равно ничего не выйдет, и я не Панинья, чтобы пейзажи рисовать в свободное время. У нас и нет этого свободного времени.

Шах и мат.

Эдвард понимал, что брат всего лишь проявляет заботу. Пару лет назад он бы и думать об этом не стал. Времени на это не было, да и с какой радости.

Но теперь.

Может быть, дело было и правда в Уинри, которая нашла свою родственную душу. Их дальнейшие отношения Эдвард представлял смутно, да и незачем ему было их представлять, но снова сама идея возникла к его голове, и ничего с ней сделать он не мог.

Может быть, дело было в учителе, и в том, что еще в их детстве она была примером счастливой соулмейтной магии.

Может, дело было в Альфонсе, который вспомнил и начал понимать, задавать вопросы, пытаться помочь.

Может, дело было в самом Эдварде, и в том, что он начал искать ответы на свои риторические вопросы.

–

Тело Ала внутри Врат смотрело грустным взглядом, почти таким же, каким он смотрел в далеком детстве.

Он сказал: “Ты не моя душа, я не могу пойти с тобой”.

А Эдвард, помимо прочего, заметил бледные очертания алхимических кругов на его истощенных руках.

Тем же вечером, когда он рассказывал Алу о произошедшем, у него возникло ощущение, что эти соулмейтные рисунки-круги не несут ничего хорошего.

Что помимо этого вокруг них и без того происходит пиздец.

Дело касалось не только самой идеи соулмейтов-алхимиков, а всей ситуации в стране, Линга-гомункула, фюрера-гомункула, отца с наполеоновскими планами и всего остального, любезно предоставленного окружающей реальностью, подложенного в костер и накиданного сверху, чтобы горело поярче, опаляло кожу и в целом сжигало все к херам.

Все вместе напоминало издевательские дерьмовые шутки Истины.

Потому что.

Лейтенант Хоукай рассказала ему об Ишваре, когда он зашел вернуть пистолет.

Серьезные разговоры тоже входили в разряд того, что очень любила поехавшая реальность вокруг.

А потом, словно кому-то еще там наверху не хватало его страданий, реальность спросила голосом лейтенанта:

– Эдвард, ты уже нашел своего соулмейта?

Он посмотрел на ее чистые, без рисунков, руки, и захотел задать тот же вопрос. До недавних пор даже не планировал интересоваться. Но теперь как-то...захотелось узнать.

– Нет. А вы, лейтенант?

– У меня нет соулмейта, – спокойно ответила она, совершенно не волнуясь о том, как прозвучал ее ответ.

– Простите.

– Не беспокойся. Однажды привыкаешь ко всему, в том числе учишься мириться с неизбежностью, – покачала головой Хоукай, ее губы чуть дрогнули, улыбка не вышла. – Значит, у тебя рисунки были только на одной руке?

– Неудачная шутка реальности.

– Могу я спросить, что на ней было?

Подполковник Хьюз уже однажды спрашивал. Формальная логика, ответ не лучшим образом повлиял на его дальнейшую жизнь. Ситуации никак не были связаны между собой, но Эдвард ощутил неуместное сейчас сожаление.

– Алхимические круги, что же еще.

– Можешь нарисовать? – неожиданно спросила она, немало удивив этим Эда.

Никто до этого не интересовался, как именно выглядели рисунки. Никто не спрашивал, потому что...никто всерьез не хотел этого узнать.

– Зачем вам это?

– Простое человеческое любопытство. Если не хочешь, я не настаиваю.

Вряд ли ей хотелось услышать, что на его утраченной руке красовались так знакомые ей самой круги. Это было бы...неправильно?

– Можно задать вам вопрос? – неуверенно начал Эдвард вместо ответа.

Хоукай положила на стол детали пистолета, как и обещала, не стала настаивать.

– Конечно.

– У полковника ведь тоже нет рисунков… – он замолчал, потому что не до конца осознал, что именно хотел спросить.

Подтвердить свою теорию?

Хоукай задала свой вопрос вместо него:

– Ты считал нас соулмейтами?

Эдвард и хотел бы так думать, если бы не знал правды. Он ощутил необъяснимое чувство вины за то, что лейтенанту не предназначалось родственной души. Абсолютно нелогичная мысль (если бы не ты, у них все было бы хорошо) влезла ему в голову.

Если бы не эти рисунки на его коже, Хоукай с Мустангом могли бы быть той самой идеальной семейной парой соулмейтов. Разве нет?

– Многие так считают, – продолжила лейтенант, не дождавшись ответа. – Иногда проще сказать, что это правда, чем доказывать обратное.

Хотя.

Они вполне могут.

– Тогда зачем вы сказали мне, что у вас нет соулмейта?

– Мне не хотелось врать тебе, Эдвард, тебе это, возможно, не понравился, но за столько лет мы все успели привязаться к вам, наверное, как к собственным детям.

Откровенность пугала, открывала новые грани в том образе лейтенанта, который уже сложился в голове у Эдварда. И с этими новыми деталями он еще больше ощущал себя неправильно. Оказавшимся там, где его не должно было бы быть.

– Тогда что с соулмейтом полковника?

Если он и в самом деле никогда не знал о нем.

– Я не знаю.

Если…

– Мы не говорили на такие личные темы.

Вполне вероятно, что…

– В Ишваре я видела у него несколько алхимических кругов, но потом я не знаю, что с ними стало. Возможно, что-то случилось с его соулмейтом.

...он действительно ничего не знал. Эдвард почти выдохнул свои нарастающие переживания. Дошел до пика экспоненты, с которого можно было падать прямиком в пропасть.

– С чего у тебя такой интерес?

– Простое человеческое любопытство. Не у полковника же спрашивать.

Возможно, Мустанга вообще мало волновало, кто приходится ему родственной душой. Эдвард никогда не замечал у него стремления искать кого-то, кто рисует на нем. Он никогда не слышал ни одного разговора в штабе, на обеде или перерывах, связанного с соулмейтами. Если он действительно не знал, если ему и впредь не придется задумываться над этим, тогда, возможно…

– Спасибо, лейтенант.

Тогда, возможно, метафизический камень упадет с его плеч на чьи-то другие?

Риза улыбнулась в дверном проеме, помахала рукой. Хаяте тявкнул несколько раз в качестве прощания.

Если никто никогда не узнает о рисунках, если лейтенант сказала правду, если у них не останется вариантов.

Эдвард еще никогда не ощущал себя большим альтруистом, чем сейчас.


	4. Chapter 4

_Мне говорить вам, что с того самого момента все трое жили счастливо? Я этого не скажу, потому что так не бывает. Но счастье у них было._  
Стивен Кинг “Темная Башня”.

Вернуться в Ризенбург после столь длительного путешествия оказалось сродни возвращению после долгого (очень долгого) рабочего дня, наконец, упасть на постель и заснуть. Отличие было только в одном – вставать утром снова никакой необходимости.

Уинри встретила их буквально вылетев из дома в объятья. Ее руки давно уже перестали покрывать рисунки, но она улыбалась им так же, как когда-то в далеком детстве, по ее щекам текли горячие слезы. Как и обещала: плакать в следующий раз только от счастья.

– С возвращением.

Альфонс прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь заново обретенными чувствами.

Тепло родного дома. Уинри прижимала их к себе так, словно не собиралась отпускать уже никогда, ее слезы впитывались в одежду, и она пахла машинным маслом, но оттого возвращение вправду было возвращением.

Тем же вечером они втроем просто сидели на диване в гостинной, разговаривая о детстве, о прошлом, о том, о чем никогда не говорили, о различных вещах, которые казались теперь такими далекими, сказками для того, чтобы рассказывать детям перед сном. Все случившееся буквально два месяца назад превратилось в историю, теперь она окажется на страницах учебников: попытка государственного переворота, бравые солдаты, государственные алхимики, десятки известных имен, и братья Элрики в числе первых.

Жизнь, тем не менее, существовала не на страницах.

– Почему ты не в Раш Велле? – спросил Альфонс жизнерадостно, а потом уже настороженно добавил. – Или что-то случилось?

Уинри улыбнулась, подбирая под себя ноги, забралась на диван целиком, покачала головой:

– Нет, все хорошо. Мы хотели приехать вместе, но Панинья как раз нашла себе работу по душе, и… Не волнуйтесь, вы с ней обязательно встретитесь позже.

– Надеюсь, в этот раз она не станет ничего красть, – фыркнул Эдвард.

Уинри обиженно насупилась, пихнула его ногой, но надолго ее злости не хватило – она все еще была слишком рада их возвращению. Смотрела на них обоих, не в силах поверить, что они, наконец, достигли своей цели и вернулись. Что они, быть может, останутся здесь, начнут новую жизнь. Или последуют за другой целью, более приземленной и, Уинри была уверена, несравненно более счастливой.

– На этот раз ей нечего красть, – ответила она, намекая на отсутствие у него теперь тех пресловутых часов.

– И правда.

Альфонс отвечал на ее расспросы, как оказалось, уж очень многое не было известно Уинри, и ей хотелось узнать, что происходило все это время. В прошлом, несколько лет назад, она не могла спросить, потому что они оба ничего не рассказывали, даже если она задавала правильные вопросы. Однако теперь, когда они вернулись, все еще не веря, что такая длинная дорога окончена, особенно Альфонс радостно рассказывал то, чего она никогда не знала. Уинри впитывала информацию даже не из желания узнать что-то, а из желания услышать все из уст Альфонса. Увидеть, как он рассказывает, как изменяются его интонации и выражение лица, как он улыбается, смеется, озадаченно смотрит на брата.

– Уже поздно, тебе сейчас нужно больше отдыхать, – назидательно произнес Эдвард.

– Ты прав, но я еще хочу пообщаться с Уинри, и с бабушкой тоже.

– Завтра наговоритесь.

Альфонс бросил на него короткий умоляющий взгляд, Эдвард поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь без боя. Работало безотказно.

– Хорошо, – недовольно фыркнул он. – Как хотите. Я иду спать.

Уинри тихо рассмеялась, закрывая рот рукой, проводила Эда взглядом до лестницы, обернулась к Альфонсу и увидела, как он изменился в лице.

– Что-то случилось? – неуверенно спросила она.

Ал кивнул, еще раз посмотрел на лестницу, которая уже опустела.

– Есть еще кое-что, что мне бы хотелось рассказать.

Уинри насторожилась, буквально превратилась в слух. И услышала историю, которую никто не поднимал до этого, не как табу, запретную тему, а просто потому что не было надобности. Про Отца, Истину, врата. Алхимию, которая осталась где-то позади, вместе с часами и армией.

– Вот как, – прошептала она, притягивая с себе ноги еще ближе, кинула задумчивый взгляд наверх.

– Он не говорил ничего, но, думаю, он расстроен.

Уинри печально усмехнулась мысленно сама себе: это же Эд, когда такое было, чтобы он говорил кому-то о своих мыслях. Но терять часть жизни всегда больно, уж Уинри в этом могла считать себя хоть немного специалистом.

Если в чем-то подобном в принципе можно быть специалистом.

Алхимик из нее не получился бы, но она понимала. Наверное, на уровне: если бы ее лишили возможности заниматься делом, которое ей действительно нравится, она бы впала в депрессию.

– Может быть, тебе стоит с ним поговорить? – спросила Уинри очень тихо.

– Не думаю, что он захочет говорить. Ты же сама знаешь, какой он.

– Ну да, знаю.

– Он справится, надеюсь – Ал просиял своей ободряющей улыбкой, хотя она не вышла действительно сияющей, Уинри стало чуть лучше. И, наверное, все этого того стоило – одна простая улыбка стоила того, чтобы отказаться от важной части жизни.

Стоило оказаться в темноте старой комнаты на втором этаже, Эдвард ощутил, как ностальгия перемешивается с почти отошедшими на задний план событиями двухмесячной давности. Как говорилось в старой поговорке, дома и стены лечат, но эти стены как назло не оказывали никакого лечебного эффекта.

Лезть на них в истерике не хотелось.

Ровно как и биться об них в приступе безысходности.

Все, что Эдвард на самом деле ощущал, он мог описать только одним словом – пустота. Пустота, оставшаяся от алхимии, от врат или от осознания, что путешествие закончилось.

Или от того, что он так ничего и не сделал.

С этим.

Лейтенат Хоукай всегда была рядом с полковником, возможно, судьба наградила ее лучшим подарком – отсутствием соулмейта, даже если она сама не считала такое подарком, Эдвард вполне мог так думать. И то, что Мустанг был увлечен своей целью, продвижением по службе, да даже защитой своих же подчиненных больше, чем соулмейтами, которыми так интересовались все простые граждане, тоже вполне вписывалось в понятие “подарка судьбы”.

В том подвале под третьей лабораторией, он сказал, что это лейтенант вернула его на истинный путь и улыбнулся самодовольно, его улыбка вызвала у Эдварда такую волну негодования, честно считавшего, что он и сам приложил немалую часть усилий, волновался за этого ублюдка, вернулся, чтобы, как минимум, вправить ему мозги, даже силой, если бы пришлось.

Мог хотя бы немного поблагодарить за такую услугу, сволочь.

Конечно же, его это расстроило.

Долгими минутами, часами позже этого бесконечного дня, пройдя сквозь несколько кругов ада, увидев, что бывает с теми, кто требует слишком много, и что бывает с теми, кто пытается заглянуть в бездну, надеясь, что сможет обмануть ее и не позволить смотреть внутрь себя, Эдвард многое понял. Многие важные вещи, которые, быть может, понимал и до этого, но никогда не задумывался о них осознанно.

Все эти мысли привели его к тому, что он стоял в старой комнате в доме Рокбеллов, слышал пригнушенный смех брата и Уинри с первого этажа и все еще не мог поверить в то, что история закончена.

В то, что он может сойти с поезда стремительного течения жизни и начать смотреть на него со стороны.

Эдвард прошел в глубь комнаты, опустился на кровать, солнце давно село, убывающая луна уже прошла часть пути по небосводу, звезды оставались на своих известных местах. Жизнь продолжалась, как всей вселенной, так и его.

Но пустота оставалась. Он думал об Але внизу, о том, что Уинри больше не придется ждать их, о том, что теперь, когда все закончилось, они могут быть счастливы, как и должны были – жить спокойной деревенской жизнью, заниматься маленьким делом, только…

Эти мысли не помогали, пустота зияла где-то внутри, засасывала в себя радость, превращала ее в нечто противоположное, чему Эдвард не хотел давать названия.  
Дашь название – останется с тобой навечно, привяжешься ты, или привяжется она. ...депрессия.

Блядь.

Кого он пытался обмануть витиеватыми выражениями и переводом стрелок? Обмануть самого себя – проще простого, не слушать внутренний голос, закрываться от правды, пытаться перекричать то, что само кричало внутри так громко, что не услышать было невозможно.

От осознания своего бесконечного одиночества было...больно.

Что-то тянуло внутри, не отпуская, сжимало в жесткой хватке, не давало осознанно мыслить, правильно оценивать ситуацию.

Ал все еще находился за стеной. Уинри, бабушка, все те, кого он называл друзьям, все те, кого он мог считать семьей все еще были рядом, все еще могли оказать поддержку в любой ситуации. Мог ли он обсудить все это с ними? Зная, что они втянуты не меньше него? Конечно же, нет.

Хоукай всегда понимала, что останется одна, возможно, потому она и пошла за тем, кого считала достойным. Иногда Эдвард думал, что ей пришлось сломать в себе, чтобы смириться с этим простым фактом. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы это у него не было соулмейта, проблем и желания делать вещи, которые к нему никак не относятся.

Учитывая, сколько всего хорошего сделала команда Мустанга для них, он просто не мог сказать правду, ни пока они находились в госпитале, ни когда подписывал бумаги, ни когда возвращал часы. Он видел глаза лейтенанта, и хоть она смотрела на него со смесью радости, потому что братья Элрики добились своей цели, и грусти, потому что прощаться всегда очень больно, в глубине ее взгляда Эдвард видел (представлял) другую боль, которая не относилась ни к нему, ни к армии. Ее взгляд не преследовал в кошмарах, но каждый раз, когда они сталкивались, ощущение безосновательной вины захлестывало с головой.

Эдвард падал. В бездну.

Он не смотрел в чернеющую пустоту, и она не смотрела в ответ, он просто падал в самую глубину, ощущая себя уставшим, обманутым, эмоции, с которыми он постоянно сталкивался: сожаление, горечь, отчаяние. Но никогда не думал, что окажется затянут в безвыходную пучину, словно засыпанную синонимами к слову “грусть” из словаря.  
Свернуться калачиком на кровати, заставляя себя не думать о том, что все закончилось – меньшее из зол. Большее заключалось в том, что путешествие действительно закончилось, а он не имел представления, что ему делать дальше.

Утром Эдвард спустился вниз все еще не веря, что окружающая его реальность действительно существует, что это не просто сон, в котором он заблудился, грозящий перерасти в кошмар. Альфонс сидел за столом. Несмотря на незаконченный курс реабилитации, хотя его ноги все еще не могли пройти слишком большое расстояние, он старался не полагаться на других. И вот он – сидел за столом, держал в руках кружку, повернул голову в его сторону.

– Доброе утро, – разговаривал как настоящий.

– Доброе.

И чуть улыбался как настоящий. Эдвард в действительности подошел к нему, чтобы убедиться на все сто процентов, что ему не приснилось.

– Завтрак? – спросил у него Ал, и кроме как кивнуть Эдвард ничего не смог.

Впервые за столько лет Эдварду пришлось готовить завтрак на двух человек.

Осознание того, что дорога окончена, уперлась в заграждение, потому что дальше нет необходимости ее строить. Осознание того, что больше никуда не нужно срываться, нестись в бесконечной гонке на другой конец страны, пытаться выжить или спасти еще чью-то жизнь, радовало и успокаивало одновременно. Не считая некоторых обременяющих радость моментов, Эдвард вполне считал себя довольным жизнью человеком. Пока светило солнце, пока не наступала ночь, принося за собой тяжелые мысли, он вполне мог думать, что счастлив. Очень старался верить в правдивость своих же слов.

Ближе к полудню вниз спустилась Уинри, помятая, заспанная, слишком домашняя. Непривычная и привычная одновременно. Она зевнула, медленно стекая по лестнице вниз, потянулась рукой к лицу, и рукав ее ночнушки сполз с руки ниже.

Ее утреннее приветствие оказалось таким невнятным, утопленным в очередном зевке, что Эдвард его не услышал.

Или дело было вовсе не в этом.

Он обернулся, чтобы пошутить что-то на тему ее неожиданно приобретенной склонности спать до полудня, и взгляд его зацепился за то, чего не могло быть в принципе.  
За рисунок самой Уинри на краю ее запястья.

Выглядел он, наверное, странно, смотрел, вероятно, пугающе, потому что Уинри остановилась в центре комнаты, проследила его взгляд, повернула руку к себе, чтобы рассмотреть лучше.

– Они возвращаются, – ответила она на его непредвиденный ступор, имея в виду рисунки на коже. – Когда вы долго не видитесь, или уезжаешь. Не думала, что ты не знаешь, – все еще невнятно объяснила она, и крикнула, заметив, как он все так же смотрит, не отрываясь. – Э-эй, Земля вызывает Эда!

– Что?

– Не пугай меня так. Стоишь и смотришь, будто впервые видишь. Страшно.

– Как давно ты тут? – отвлек ее Ал.

Эдвард, если и хотел спросить то же, слишком отвлекся.

– Пару недель, может больше. Когда я в Бриггс ездила, они тоже проявлялись, правда, уже на обратном пути. Я это к тому, что они не через определенный промежуток времени возвращаются, это просто происходит. Однажды.

Альфонс попытался переглянуться с братом, но Эдвард так и смотрел на мини-Уинри на ее запястье.

– Точно! – неожиданно громко, резко и воодушевленно произнесла Уинри. – Круги Эда. Я совсем о них забыла! Раз их сейчас нет, это может значить только одно.

Коматозное состояние постепенно отпускало, приступ безосновательной паники прошел, метафизические шестеренки в голове со скрипом снова начинали движение.

Уинри смотрела как всегда горящим взглядом, с таким она, наверное, и открывала его часы несколько лет назад.

Смотрела с выражением я-хочу-знать-все-твои-секреты-колись.

– Их уже не было, – не до конца честно ответил Эдвард.

Уточнять, когда именно, не было необходимости.

Кругов действительно не было. Но его ответ также означал…

– Значит, ты не мог знать, кто же твой соулмейт. Хмм, это печально. Но! – она важно подняла вверх руку с разогнутым указательным пальцем, чтобы еще больше подтвердить важность своих слов. – Ждать осталось недолго.

Стоило только вообразить, что будет, когда Уинри все поймет.

Что он сказал ей не совсем правду.

И когда (если) круги вернутся, то Уинри и сама сложит вместе все части пазла. Потому что она уже давно не маленькая девочка.

Спустя несколько дней, заполненных бытовой волокитой, такой непривычной, но одновременно желанной, приехала Панинья.

Уинри к этому времени обзавелась еще парочкой типичных для Раш Валла пейзажей и, пристально смотря на Эдварда каждый раз, когда встречала его в доме, говорила, что ждет Этого Момента.

Круги, к счастью Эдварда, возвращаться не собирались. И, зная, что Мустанг, лишившись зрения, и обретя Истину, имеет все основания, чтобы не рисовать их уже никогда, Эдвард старался не думать о рисунках слишком много. Все нужные карты были у него в рукаве, но беспокойство не отпускало его, только росло с каждым новым подозрительным взглядом Уинри. Ал говорил, что так она проявляет свою заботу, а Эдвард в гробу такую заботу видел. Ей-богу.

Он верил, что круги не вернутся никогда, потому что Ал, хоть и не согласился с его точкой зрения, хоть и имел свои представления о том, что правильно, а что нет, не стал его отговаривать. Тем более сейчас, полагая, что Эдвард вполне способен справиться со своими проблемами сам.

Уинри была другой. Уинри не могла смириться с тем, что кто-то противоречит ее представлению о счастливой жизни. Если (когда) она все узнает, то будет первой из числа тех, кто станет настаивать на его возвращении. Билет ему купит на поезд, если понадобится. В один конец. Без его ведома.

А возвращаться Эдвард не хотел. Потому что лейтенант снова будет смотреть на него, и он не сможет ничего сказать под ее взглядом, потому что она была чудесной, доброй, смелой, разумной, знала, где стоит согласиться со словами полковника, а где направить дуло пистолета ему в лицо. Потому что лейтенант была...идеальной, и почему-то вселенная решила выбрать не эту идеально подходящую женщину, а его – несносного мальчика, уже давно не маленького, но все такого же неподходящего.  
С натяжкой, он объяснил это Алу. Но Уинри и слушать не станет. Потому что она не Ал.

Панинья, спустившись с поезда, ловко обняла каждого по очереди, кинула на Эдварда лукавый взгляд и предложила проверить, так ли он хорош, как раньше. Саркастично выделив это “хорош” и улыбнувшись даже более чем коварно.

Эдвард решительно отказался, Панинья рассмеялась, назвав его трусом, а в следующую минуту уже бежала в сторону дома Рокбеллов от разъяренного Эдварда, потому что поймала нужную подколку, чтобы его раззадорить.

Уинри с Алом остались на перроне, смотря на то, как быстро уменьшаются их фигуры на дороге, торопиться им обоим было некуда, они двинулись следом.

– Ал, ответь мне на один вопрос.

– Какой?

– Ты ведь знаешь, кто соулмейт Эда?

Удивленными глазами он посмотрел на серьезную Уинри.

– Вы оба не умеете врать, ты знал это? Я сразу поняла, что вы оба в курсе.

– Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

– Потому что вы мне как братья, вот почему! И я всегда старалась вас поддерживать по мере своих сил. И если сейчас я ничего не могу сделать, то...я могу хотя бы подать руку помощи...вроде того. Мне не нравится мысль, что он знает, но…

– Но что?

– Что он постоянно думает о ком угодно, только не о себе!

– Может, тебе стоит поговорить с братом об этом?

– Он не станет со мной разговаривать.

– Скорее всего. Но ты попробуй.

Вместо ставших такими привычными рисунков на коже Уинри, Панинья рисовала виды Ризенбурга, их дом, забралась на крышу, чтобы осмотреть местность и найти самое живописное место, чуть не свалившись с нее. С собой она привезла блокнот и не расставалась с ним, куда бы они не пошли. Уинри водила ее по значимым местам из своего детства, показала дом, в котором находилась их деревенская школа, рассказывала, как в детстве они возвращались домой втроем, и как зимой делали снеговика – все его лепили своими руками, и только Эд с Алом использовали алхимию.

Блокнот постепенно заполнялся новыми и новыми набросками.

Ал всерьез спросил, почему она не начнет зарабатывать на этом деньги, на что Панинья ответила, что не все так просто, и что она вполне успешно рисует на глазури в кондитерской, хочешь покажу.

Уинри предложила ей вместе приготовить небольшой праздничный ужин, чтобы отметить их окончательное возвращение, и Панинья, конечно же, не могла ей отказать.  
Весь день они вдвоем кружили по кухне, напевая песни, которые знали только они, смеялись своим же шуткам, заканчивали друг за друга фразы, иногда Пинако заходила их навестить и смотрела с улыбкой.

– Они словно нашедшие друг друга сестры, – сказала она Эдварду, проходя мимо гостинной.

– Они соулмейты. Нашедшие друг друга соулмейты, – ответил ей Эдвард, кинув короткий взгляд на руку. Рисунков на ней все еще не было.

Пинако взглянула на него внимательно, взяла трубку с полки.

– Уинри сказала, что ты тоже нашел соулмейта.

– Что? – Эдвард подскочил на месте, снова обследовал руку на предмет наличия на ней рисунков, стал слишком нервным. – С чего она взяла?

Пинако постаралась скрыть усмешку, понимая, что даже без картинок вся правда лежала на поверхности.

– Женская интуиция? – неопределенно ответила она. – Ты бы все же поговорил с ней, она ведь волнуется за тебя.

– Незачем ей волноваться, – смущенно пробубнил Эдвард, Пинако пожала плечами, что она могла сделать, открыла дверь на улицу.

– Не только она одна волнуется.

Дверь за ней закрылась с тихим скрипом, Эдвард остался в гостиной в недоумении и замешательстве, с сомнением глянул на двери в кухню. Из кухни доносились голоса Уинри и Паниньи и запах яблочного пирога.


	5. Chapter 5

Эдвард решил, что черт с ними всеми. И с Уинри с ее позитивным альтруизмом, и бабушкой Пинако с ее скрытой формой заботы. Что он не тринадцатилетняя девочка, в конце концов, чтобы обсуждать с ними “секретные тайны личной жизни”.

Кому это нужно?

Уж в советах, что делать с его собственной жизнью, он не нуждался. 

Он даже сказал Уинри, что ей не нужно об этом всем слишком много думать и волноваться, она бросила в ответ безумно саркастичное “Да ладно?”, наверное, впервые за всю жизнь использовав сарказм. Не поверила, конечно же, но кто бы сомневался, что она остановится. 

Плыть по течению было не в его стиле, потому что все, чем была наполнена их жизнь до этого – бесконечное стремление забраться вверх по горной реке, но в этот раз Эдвард именно плыл по течению. На маленькой лодке чувства вины, используя успешное стечение обстоятельств в качестве весел. 

Только на третий день каникул Паниньи в Ризенбурге круги, как назло, вернулись. 

Уинри долго смотрела на него, на рисунки, на Ала, снова и снова перебрасывала взгляд с одного человека на другого и заглядывала прямо в глаза, настойчиво и сердито, пару лет назад она бы использовала и физический способ выразить свое негодование.

Сейчас Уинри хватило только грозно произнести:

– Панинья, – чтобы все сразу прониклись ее настроем, Панинья вскочила со своего места. – Нам с Эдом нужно поговорить.

– Хорошо, – боязливо ответила ей та, что было совершенно не в ее характере, подхватила под руку Альфонса и стремительно скрылась за дверью. 

Взрослая серьезная Уинри пугала до ужаса, куда больше, чем ее младшая копия из прошлого, и вызывала восхищение. У Паниньи, раз та так сразу исчезла из поля зрения, у Ала, даже Пинако, наверняка, по-своему ей гордилась.

И у Эдварда, конечно. Эта модель поведения мало чем изменилась за несколько лет, но сейчас Уинри подкрепляла свои слова не насилием, а только одним взглядом, и пугало такое куда больше. 

Ее внутренняя сила, если угодно. И эмоциональный прессинг.

– Ала-то за что?

И восхищало не меньше. 

– Потому что нам нужно поговорить, – строго ответила она, делая акцент. – Мне и тебе. Без Ала.

Эдвард слушал, потому что выбора не было, и ощущал себя тем ребенком, которому прилетало в голову тяжелыми предметами от ее же руки, реальными или воображаемыми, надеялся, что сейчас все обойдется без насилия.

– Ты думал, что я не узнаю?

Потому что Уинри и правда из маленькой девочки превратилась во взрослую женщину, которая не собиралась стоять и смотреть со стороны, как делала раньше, не собиралась ждать и плакать, а сама принимала решения, получала ответы на вопросы, которые хотела услышать. 

– Надеялся, – а Эд просто начинал впадать в панику. 

Уинри и ее чувство справедливости смотрели ему прямо в глаза. Даже если он сам пытался на нее не смотреть, она сверлила в нем дыру насквозь, окольными путями пробираясь до сетчатки и отображаясь внутри. Перевернутая или нет – вызывала мандраж.

Она уперла руки в бока, нависла над пытающимся отодвинуться от нее все дальше и дальше Эдвардом, ощущал он себя все большим и большим ребенком, хотя “отчитывать” потенциально взявшая на себя роль матери Уинри даже не начала. Только смотрела грозно, почти упиралась головой в его, волосы свисали вниз, задевая кожу, Эдвард ощущал ее глубокое дыхание на своем лице и точно не собирался поворачиваться, чтобы еще видеть это зрелище воочию. 

Затем она резко выпрямилась, закрыла глаза, Эд неуверенно повернулся, глянул на нее краем глаза, Уинри глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, словно сама ощущала свое материнское предназначение, и, вновь открыв глаза, посмотрела уже куда спокойнее.

– Почему с тех пор ничего не изменилось? Я думала, что вы решили мне доверять и начать рассказывать, разве нет? – с долей усталых интонаций протянула она. – Так почему я снова должна беспокоиться, не зная даже причины, по которой я так волнуюсь? Мы ведь все здесь волнуемся, не только я, и Ал тоже, и бабушка, да даже Панинья! А ты продолжаешь считать, что со всем и сам справишься, да? – она плюхнулась на диван, не отрывая взгляда. – Мы же семья. Для чего еще нужна семья?

На последних словах Уинри мягко улыбнулась, впервые с начала разговора, положила руку на место рядом с собой, приглашая сесть. Эдвард ничего не мог противопоставить ее словам, только в кой-то веке молча последовать предложению.

Сидя рядом, Уинри повернулась в его сторону полубоком:

– Я к тому, что ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, и я всегда тебя выслушаю.

– Я даже не знаю, что рассказывать, – выдохнул он нерешительно. 

– Когда ты узнал?

– Да почти сразу, как увидел круг на перчатках. 

– И что было потом?

– Потом ничего не было. Я уже рассказывал Алу об этом. В двенадцать меня как-то мало волновали соулмейты, а потом уже не было времени над этим задумываться, да и я уже убедился в том, что он тот еще мудак и бесил меня, а я, видимо, выводил его из себя в ответ, так что было не до разговоров. Из нас бы все равно не вышло всего этого – взаимопонимание, радость, счастье, как у вас с Паниньей, например.

– У нас тоже бывают недопонимания, как у всех людей – это нормально. Все люди разные, и соулмейты тоже разные, – уверенно произнесла Уинри, а потом, увидев его неуверенно-скептическое выражение лица, спросила. – Что было дальше?

– Дальше ничего не было. Ал вспомнил про круг, заставил меня с ним говорить, ни к чему мы так и не пришли…

Уинри ободряюще взяла его за руку, и улыбнулась, кивнув, чтобы он продолжал свою историю. 

– Доказательств у меня не было, да и говорить с этим...не очень хотелось, в общем. Да и не думаю, что он бы мне поверил, а если бы и поверил, то вряд ли оценил бы. Потом… Помнишь лейтенанта Хоукай? Вот, потом я узнал, что у нее нет соулмейта, и эта идея сама возникла в голове…

– Погоди-ка, то есть ты так ничего и не сказал, потому что пытался свести его с лейтенантом?

– Ну, знаешь ли, свести... звучит так, будто я правда пытался их сводить. Просто подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, согласись, они бы были более подходящими соулмейтами, чем я... 

Уинри уронила голову в красноречивом жесте, Эдвард тронул ее за плечо, но она только помотала головой, начиная смеяться:

– Какой же ты все-таки идиот. Замечательный, конечно, но все равно идиот. 

– Эй! Я это все тебе сейчас рассказываю не для того, чтобы слушать оскорбления!

– Прости-прости, я не специально, просто…Понимаешь же, соулмейты – это предназначенные друг другу судьбой люди, и если есть такое распределение, значит, его можно считать правильным. Вот мы с Паниньей соулмейты, и ее никем заменить не получится. Но это не значит, что ты или Ал мне не так дороги, как она. Но в то же время мы с тобой не можем быть соулмейтами, потому что… Это что-то другое, не знаю, как правильно объяснить, просто понимаешь, что это тот самый человек, которого ты искал всю жизнь, и что этот человек останется с тобой до самого конца. Конечно, это не значит, что с вами я не останусь до конца, но...Соулмейты – это нечто совершенно иное, но это не значит, что они не могут быть частью семьи...Аааа. Надеюсь, ты поймешь хоть что-то..

И Эдвард понимал. Слушал сбивчивые объяснения Уинри, которые она так и не смогла сформировать во что-то законченное, но все равно понимал.

Что все работало по принципу любой науки: если у гипотезы есть доказательства, подтверждающие ее истинность, она превращается в закон. Что ученые, занимающиеся вопросами соулмейтов, хоть и не нашли того, что заставляет систему работать правильно, почему одни люди избранные, а другие нет, получали свой хлеб не просто так.

Потому что соулмейтная магия все же являлась соулмейтной наукой. А наука работала с соблюдением законов, принципов и, конечно же, могла иметь исключения. Уинри не была его родственной душой, но они все равно сидели почти в обнимку, но она все равно держала его за руку, словно в какой-то другой реальности все сложилось бы иначе, поддерживала не только психологически, но и создавая определенный уровень комфорта, потому что… Они были семьей, конечно. И даже если бы не было Паниньи или на ее месте был бы кто-то другой, их семья продолжала бы свое существование, потому что не находилась в зависимости от чьих-либо соулмейтов. Потому что “соулмейты – это нечто совершенно иное”. Потому что Уинри оказалась как никогда права. 

Иронично, но расскажи он тогда Мустангу обо всем, ничего бы даже не изменилось. Эта мысль и раньше посещала его, но теперь он начал смотреть на эту фразу с другой стороны. Ничего не изменилось бы не из-за самого Эдварда, а просто потому что это логичное стечение обстоятельств. Единственное отличие было бы только в том, что им обоим была бы известна правда. Они бы так и продолжали бороться с гомункулами, ждать Обещанного дня, передавать информацию через третьих лиц и участвовать в государственном перевороте, потому что...Уинри не изменилась, из-за того, что у нее теперь есть Панинья. Почему кто-то еще должен бы был измениться?

– Эд? – Уинри осторожно тронула его за плечо.

– Что?

– Скажи, что ты хотя бы немного понял, что я пыталась объяснить, пожалуйста.

– Ага, вроде как.

Она вздохнула с облегчением, облокотилась на спинку дивана.

– Слушай, – спросил Эдвард как-то неуверенно через несколько долгих мгновений внутренней борьбы. – А вы..

– Что мы?

– Ну, – он смущенно отвернулся в сторону.

Уинри сидела все еще довольно близко, прижалась боком, так и не отпустила руку и рассмеялась, осознав, что он имеет в виду.

– Если ты об этом, нет. Она как-то меня поцеловала, но, не знаю. Не думаю, что это так уж обязательно. Может, когда-нибудь. 

Так они и остались сидеть в уютной тишине, прислонившись друг к другу.

Через некоторое время в дверной проем медленно и осторожно протиснулась голова Паниньи, благоразумно поинтересовалась, закончила ли Уинри экзекуцию и процесс самоедства. Эдвард огрызнулся на нее, на что та в ответ только отмахнулась и втолкнула в гостиную Ала.

– А у меня, в отличие от вас, хорошие новости. Наверное, хорошие, – воодушевленно сообщила она.

Альфонс выглядел несколько сконфуженным, хотя и смотрел счастливым взглядом. Панинья схватила его за руку.

Словно та самая вселенная специально выбирала наиболее окольные пути и самые необъяснимые варианты. Эдвард смотрел то на оживленно рассказывающую эту увлекательную историю Панинью, то на брата, и мысленно смеялся тому, что их судьба смотреть на эти чертовы алхимические круги, наверное, всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Альфонс, несмотря на слишком активное представление Паниньи, выглядел радостно, черные пентакли в нескольких местах проявились на его руках, и пока им удалось встретить только одного человека, который использовал такую простую форму круга.

Эдвард вдохнул прошлое и выдохнул настоящее, крепко обнимая брата и лучезарно улыбаясь ему.

Где-то здесь их дороги расходились в разные стороны, но, как и говорила Уинри, они всегда оставались семьей, даже находясь в разных концах страны.

–

В Централе за все время мало что изменилось. Некогда полуразрушенный Штаб находился в процессе если уже не стройки, то реставрации, представляя из себя какой-никакой, но памятник культуры. Оставить его в неподобающем виде было бы кощунством. 

В Ризенбурге они с Алом сели на поезд с конкретной целью: повидать старых знакомых, обозначить начало очередного путешествия, потому что сидеть на месте они уже никак не могли, и решить некоторые проблемы. По указке Уинри.

Они с Паниньей вернулись в Раш Велли незадолго до этого, уехали ранним утренним поездом, разбудив всех в доме, чтобы никто не пропустил их отъезд. Эдвард недовольно ворчал себе под нос, не желая быть бесплатной рабочей силой, но кто его спрашивал. Панинья, словно малолетний ребенок, показала ему язык, заявила, что справится со всем куда лучше него, что “все равно ты больше ни на что не годишься, бывший-алхимик-сан”, умела задевать за живое, запуская колесо необъяснимого противостояния снова. Эдвард так и не понимал, из-за чего же они собачились. 

Уже на центральном вокзале, он задался вопросом, а что же, собственно, он должен сделать? Рассказать уже не полковнику счастливую новость, вот так просто? Допустим, он посмеется, вбросит несколько саркастичных шуток, может быть, даже не станет ими злоупотреблять. Может быть, удастся поговорить о таком досадном недоразумении, но что потом?

Ответа не было. Ровно как и ответа на все предыдущие вопросы. 

Ал попрощался с ним на одной из главных улиц, пожелав удачи и, черт возьми, выглядел так же, как Уинри перед отъездом. Словно они всерьез сговорились и сделали Эдварда объектом своего сговора. 

Но тем не менее, дальше он оставался один на один со своими вопросами, представлениями и, да, страхами.

Ответы продолжали быть недоступными, пока он не открыл двери уже незнакомого кабинета, дорогу до которого ему любезно подсказали несколько человек, он напрочь их не помнил, но они знали его. Это льстило.

Дверь закрылась так же тихо, как и открывалась, желание оповещать о своем присутствии неординарными поступками всех окружающих осталось в далеком “несколько лет назад”. 

Кабинет, хоть и имел иное расположение, от прежнего отличался мало, скорее всего, все они строились по одному шаблону. 

Эдвард поймал себя на ностальгических мыслях, если бы они имели значение. 

– Какими судьбами? – в привычной манере поинтересовался Мустанг, поднимая голову от бесконечных бумаг. Даже не поздоровался, вот же сволочь.

Эдвард привычно без приглашения расположился на гостевой софе. Может, той же самой. Поздоровался с Хоукай, которая, что удивительно, так и осталась лейтенантом. Вот и заслуги перед отечеством, свержение правительства гомункулов, утопия, в которой забывают героев.

– Да вот, Ал собрался навестить всех, так что я проходил мимо, подумал, что вы тут как всегда не заняты ничем полезным. Но, кажется, в кой-то веке и для вас нашлась работа. 

– Помнится, не ты ли говорил, что никогда не вернешься?

– Люди меняются, знаете ли.

Посмотрел он целый один раз, когда Эдвард только вошел в кабинет, окинул быстрым взглядом, подмечая некоторые изменения, и вернулся к работе. Лейтенант услужливо подкладывала все новые и новые бумаги и так же услужливо убирала те, с которыми стоило разобраться позже. Не прошло еще столько времени, чтобы говорить о существенных изменениях, быть может только о доле ответственности, которую Мустанг сам на себя и взвалил, когда история с Отцом подошла к концу. От того, что он оказался слишком занят, чтобы смотреть на своего гостя, у Эдварда появился неожиданный шанс безнаказанно рассматривать. Не то чтобы он очень уж хотел. 

Ну, наверное, хотел. Ему было всего лишь интересно, именно так, как и любому другому исследователю. Только вот исследователи не занимались рассматриванием других людей, но конкретно Эда этот вопрос мало волновал. 

За прошедшее время Мустанг не изменился внешне, внутренне, скорее всего, тоже, но некоторые детали все же Эдвард не замечал раньше – не обращал на них внимания.

Что за работой Мустанг выглядел иначе, быть может, спокойнее и сосредоточеннее, глаза бегали за строчками текста, а под глазами проглядывали синяки от недостатка сна. Когда это он успел обзавестись синяками? 

– Если ты хотел что-то конкретное, то лучше говори сразу. Я бы с радостью потратил время на разговоры, но его у меня нет. 

– Может, это потому что не стоило откладывать бумажную работу на последний день? – усмехнулся Эдвард, смотря на то, как лейтенант перебирает шуршащие листы, сшивает их в папки и складывает в шкаф. 

Мустанг отвлекся от бумаг, поднимая взгляд на Эдварда.

– Не тебе меня работать учить. Но если ты пришел просто поболтать, потому что тебе скучно, пока твой брат наслаждается жизнью, то ты выбрал неудачное время, – холодно высказал он, намекая на то, что тратить время на разговоры по пустякам – непозволительная ныне роскошь. Что до этого выходки Эдварда приходилось терпеть, но теперь он не то чтобы обязан мириться с ними? Что теперь Эдвард не часть его подчиненных и уже не входит в круг доверенных лиц? Или хотя бы в круг...старых приятелей?

– Так что...

Взбешенный своими же доводами Эдвард вскочил с дивана, подлетая к рабочему столу, надеясь высказать одному конкретному ублюдку все, что он о нем думает. Удар его прежней рукой оставил бы на столе вмятину, однажды так и случилось, но в этот раз обошлось без разрушений. 

– Знаешь что, – начал он гневно и замер, услышав за спиной щелчок затвора, обернулся, отмечая, что рефлексы у Хоукай – лучшие в мире. Пистолет в ее руках не двигался, она держала его ровно, идеально направленным на цель.

– Без насилия, пожалуйста, – спокойно произнесла она, и Эдвард отошел на шаг назад, ощущая стихающий прилив негодования.

– Поучился бы тактичности, Эдвард, – Мустанг так явно насмехался, протянул его имя вместо привычного прозвища, что хотелось только насилие и использовать. – Столько времени прошло, а ты все еще психуешь из-за любой мелочи. 

– Вам бы самому тактичности поучиться, – продолжила Хоукай, убирая пистолет в кобуру.

Она тяжело вздохнула, словно непреложная истина открывалась только ей, Мустанг, смотря на нее с непониманием, несколько раз моргнул, как-то даже забавно – Эдвард переводил взгляд с него на лейтенанта, и вся эта ситуация с самого начала казавшаяся очень странной, несмотря на случившееся, показалась ему…

– Прошу прощения.

...нелепой.

Мустанг извинялся? Погодите-ка? Он и извинялся? В какой из вселенных возник сбой?

– Чего?

Привычным жестом уставшего человека он помассировал глаза, тяжело выдохнул.

– Не самое лучшее время ты выбрал, – устало повторил Мустанг, – мы тут все сейчас как на иголках. 

Эдвард озадаченно продолжал осматривать их обоих по очереди, осознавая, что проблемы после их ухода не могли просто так закончиться. Они влезли в самое пекло, вывернули наизнанку привычное видение мира для многих жителей, став частью или даже основой государственного переворота, и, добившись своей цели, просто оставили других разбираться с последствиями. Что он мог сделать? Он не знал. Конкретно в госпитале Эдварда волновал только Ал и ничего более. Теперь Ал стал тем, кто может волноваться сам за себя, и за брата заодно. И его волнение тоже привело к тому, что Эдвард стоял сейчас в этом кабинете, перед этим столом, смотря как лейтенант извиняется перед ним. Он видел, что и у нее под глазами огромные синяки. Осознал, что, скорее всего, во всем штабе после таких масштабных событий мало кто сейчас спит больше пары часов за несколько суток. 

– Если ты все же что-то хотел, – продолжил Мустанг.

– Нет, ничего важного, просто заглянул, – и как-то по привычке, уходя, отдал честь. Правой рукой.

С которой так и не исчезли рисунки.

И только потом осознал, что рукава у плаща слишком широкие, чтобы не спадать вниз.

На выходе Хоукай его догнала; испарился из кабинета он до ужаса стремительно.

– Подожди, Эдвард, – растерянно позвала она, не ожидав, что резко он развернется, бросит кисло в ответ:

– Что?

– Я…

– Не надо ничего говорить, – перебил ее Эд, озираясь на оставшуюся часть команды Мустанга, которая смотрела на них с интересом. 

– Но...

– Не берите в голову.

Что бы ни собиралась говорить лейтенант, Эдвард слушать её не очень-то и хотел. Слишком много лишних ушей вокруг, даже если она старалась говорить тихо. Подсознательно, и сам себе он не хотел признаваться, что уже-не-полковник именно “уже-не”, несмотря на то, что времени успело пройти всего ничего, что люди временами меняются стремительно быстро, как им самим пришлось вырасти в короткие сроки, разменяв счастливое детство на суровую реальность, так и некоторым взрослым людям приходилось изменяться в соответствии с временем и требованиями этого неспокойного времени. Что им сейчас совершенно не до Эдварда.  
Что у него нет времени на ретроспективу. 

– Почему ты не сказал? – сокрушенно выдохнула Хоукай.

– А вы бы мне поверили?

Она улыбнулась уголками губ, смотря с той родительской нежностью во взгляде, которую никто из них так и не смог вытеснить. Словно вместо одной утраченной семьи братья получили несколько других взамен. Эдвард понял: сколько бы лет ни было им с Алом, для всех, кто запомнил их детьми, они так и останутся детьми. Как бы ни хотел он этого признавать, но по меркам общества все еще оставался где-то на границе между подростком и юношей. 

– Не уверена, – честно ответила ему лейтенант, и уже только за эту честность стоило ее отблагодарить. – Но сейчас...

– Кажется, у вас слишком много дел, не буду вам мешать, – резко перебил он, окинув взглядом заваленные бумагами рабочие столы словно в подтверждение своих слов. Хоукай останавливать не решилась.

Хоэнхайм однажды сказал ему: в детстве Эдвард сжег дом, убегая от воспоминаний, которые причиняли боль. Он и сейчас продолжал убегать, только в этот раз от себя.


	6. Chapter 6

_Как много должен вместить_  
 _В себя короткий ответ._  
 _Как мало может сказать_  
 _Скупое слово "спасибо"_  
 _Про этот импульс любви,_  
 _Про этот трепетный свет._  
Fleur – Спасибо.

В своей жизни Рой Мустанг выделял несколько важных вещей, которые имели для него значение, несколько правил, которым стоило следовать, чтобы не оказаться там, где ему оказаться бы не хотелось. Например, доверять только тем, кто заслуживает этого доверия. Например, видеть в любых словах определенный подтекст, находить тонкие намеки и использовать их на свое усмотрение и с пользой для себя.

На длинном пути до фюррерского кресла желающих скинуть его в зияющую бездну оказывалось куда больше, чем тех, кто его поддерживал. В разы больше. Потому все эти несколько человек составляли основу, некоторый каркас, на котором держалась его жизнь. И тем сложнее было наблюдать, как они исчезают, без возможности сделать с этим что-либо. Сначала Хьюз, потом Хавок, вся команда, а как только история закончилась условным успехом, и братья Элрики.

Последние, хоть и отрицали бы свою причастность к команде – расскажи им кто о том, что деспотичный начальник не просто использует их в своих целях, или что там еще возникало в голове маленького, склонного к преувеличению и юношескому максимализму, Элрика – все равно оставались одной из важных ее частей.

Конечно же, никто не сомневался, что они исчезнут как и всегда, безвозвратно, только достигнув своей цели, что никакая малейшая причина не сможет заставить их остаться. Потому что причин для этого не было.

Два месяца Элрик провел безвылазно в госпитале, в палате своего брата, пока сам находился в качестве пациента, и все остальное время после. Рой знал об этом, потому что видел его несколько раз. Уже после того, как смог видеть. Первое время о братьях он только слышал.

О том, что оба они все еще в госпитале и о том, что Элрик покидает армию. После Рою же пришлось подписывать документы об его отставке, хотя он и не мог толком разглядеть свою подпись на бумаге. Но куда уж Элрикам в вопросах ожидания кого-то, кроме них самих.

Их дорога закончилась, а дорога самого Роя продолжалась. Если не говорить, что взяла новый вираж и из относительно прямой трассы превратилась в серпантин. Смотри, осторожнее, не сорвись на радость твоим врагам.

Иронично, но к такому Рой успел привыкнуть. Всегда ждал момента, в котором превратится в хищную рыбу среди таких же хищников-каннибалов.

Что с известными братьями-алхимиками, что без них на несколько часов полевой работы приходилось пара суток работы бумажной, а после целого государственного переворота количество всей работы только росло в геометрической прогрессии. На одну решенную проблему приходилось четыре новообразовавшихся, а текучка кадров первые месяцы превращала даже одну такую проблему в сущий ад. Находясь в офисе, все они только и думали, когда даже самые стойкие начнут сдаваться на радость нервному истощению.

А потом Эдвард решил навестить их всех; он не говорил ничего конкретного, просто заглянул, чтобы посмотреть в их лица, пошутить, ощутить привычную атмосферу. Так и не смог оставить прошлое прошлому.

Никто не ждал его, все знали, что если Элрики решили что-то для себя, то они уже не станут изменять решения, но Эдварда потянуло на ностальгию в такое неудачное время, что он только послужил триггером для их и без того шаткого психического баланса.

Настолько шаткого, что даже лейтенант действовала, не задумываясь – измотанная нервная система просто не давала возможности обдумывать свои действия.

Оставалась только надежда, что Эдвард поймет и не станет принимать на свой счет. Он, казалось бы, и не стал, вероятно, сообразил и проникся их положением, не доводя никого до точки кипения. Пару лет назад остановило бы его хоть что-то?

А следом триггер сработал еще раз, но уже в другом направлении.

И мир посыпался крошкой со стен военных бараков. Потому что одна картинка из далекого прошлого наложилась на другую картинку из настоящего, и вся мультивселенная схлопнулась, как воздушный шарик.

Но это потом, метафорическая шушера была после, сначала непонимание, изумление, потом мозг отказался верить тому, что видели глаза, а совсем-совсем в конце Эдвард исчез из кабинета, а следом за ним так же оперативно пропала лейтенант, оставив Роя разбираться со всем в одиночку.

Пара десятков секунд на то, чтобы подумать в одиночестве; он был даже рад, что они у него есть. Подумать стоило, и времени требовалось тут куда больше. Вопросы в голове еще не начинали формироваться, но задать их уже хотелось.

Но не сейчас, лучше оставить их для более располагающей атмосферы, решил он для себя. Желательно где-то, где только один выход.

Лейтенант вернулась через несколько минут, закрыла за собой дверь, словно ничего не произошло, с невозмутимым видом предложила продолжить работу. А чуть позже вечером, к концу официального рабочего дня, выразила свои наилучшие пожелания и надежды на сознательность своего непосредственного начальства.

Иными словами, предложила разобраться со всем, пока не стало слишком поздно, пока была возможность, пока свободолюбивые Элрики не исчезли с горизонта еще на пару-тройку лет.

Убедительность лейтенанта была тут не при чем, Рой сам планировал пойти на сделку с совестью, и на сделку с Элриком, вероятно, тоже. Благо ностальгический настрой распространялся и на то, что их местоположение оказалось несложно вычислить; и двери едва ли не их постоянного номера захлопнулись бы сразу, окажись на пороге кто-то с менее быстрой скоростью реакции. Уж чему и учили в академии, так это принимать решения мгновенно.

Эдвард с недовольным выражением лица отошел на несколько шагов назад, и на его радость, находился в номере один. Пока еще.

– Чего хотели? – с тем же недовольным тоном спросил Эд, смотрел почти как раньше – с вызовом, хотя всем своим видом показывал, что не горит желанием вести разговор.

– Думаю, ты знаешь.

И несмотря на свою осторожность и нежелание идти на контакт, стремление оказаться подальше и совершенно ничего не обсуждать, он позволил неосторожно потянуть себя за руку, позволил закатать рукав рубашки, позволил взглянуть на постепенно пропадающие рисунки.

Так же молча смотрел на них, а когда молчание затянулось и ситуация сама по себе стала довольно сомнительной, вяло поинтересовался:

– Ну и, что теперь?

Тем тоном, с которого почти всегда начинались их разговоры, если что-то было нужно Рою, но не Эдварду. То есть, почти всегда. В большем числе случаев.

Не услышав ответа, он одернул руку, расправляя ткань обратно, словно не хотел слишком часто видеть круги, которые все равно в ближайшие пару дней пропадут окончательно.

Если все пойдет правильно. Так, как должно бы пойти по-хорошему.

– Почему ты ничего не сказал?

– Да вы достали спрашивать одно и то же каждый раз! Потому что!

– Это не ответ.

– Вот именно. Поставь себя на мое место, хотя можешь даже не ставить, просто подумай, как и нахера я должен был это рассказать? Ты даже не представляешь, насколько меня уже бесит этот вопрос! Не рассказал, значит, не было необходимости, вы и так со всем отлично справились бы и без меня.

– Мы...это кто?

И с чем бы мы справились?

– Не важно, – огрызнулся Элрик, уже переходя в ту неподдельную ярость из детства. Тогда сам себя накручивал без повода, и сейчас ничего не изменилось.

– Полагаю, это важно.

И взгляд у него был тот же, что и в детстве, такой же взбешенный и не поддающийся никакому контролю.

От терпимого раздражения до белого каления разгонялся он все так же стремительно, и сам не осознавал границ, причин и последствий.

Тяжелый вздох задавить пришлось в начале, только мысленно посмеяться, что великое распределение столкнуло и связало его с человеком, который за столько лет так и не изменился, все так же реагирует истериками и, кажется, искренне ненавидит. Неприязнь испытывает уж точно, даже не пытаясь скрыть этого.

– Все-то тебе нужно знать, да? Это что военная привычка все контролировать?

– Мы уходим от темы.

– Нет никакой темы. Зачем ты здесь? Убедиться пришел? Убедился? Может, теперь уже вернешься к своим неотложным делам, кажется, у вас их там как раз дочерта, вместо того, чтобы устраивать мне допрос?

Цепи самоконтроля лопнули, как недавний метафорический шарик. Эти интонации, и в целом все его поведение, попытки всеми силами показать, что он плевать в общем-то хотел на все это, что ему бы скорее хотелось вернуться обратно в тишину и покой, довели Роя до...того, чего Элрик и добивался.

Схватить за руку, резко вывернуть, прижать к стене – секундное дело.

– Послушай-ка меня: не знаю, что у тебя за проблема, но слушать и дальше твою истерику у меня никакого желания.

Реакция самого Элрика бесценна, игра определенно стоила свеч. Или игра стоила хотя бы того, что нескончаемый поток слов, наконец, иссяк. Прижатый к стене, он замолчал, дернулся, чтобы выбраться, и как только Рой его все же отпустил, развернулся к нему лицом и тихо-тихо выдавил:

– Извини.

На его памяти, за столько времени Рой впервые слышал извинения от Эдварда, тихие и неуверенные, но, стоило отдать ему должное, говорил он, видимо, не для галочки, а всерьез.

– Думаю, стоит начать сначала, – он сделал шаг назад, и за неимением в комнате ничего другого, кроме кроватей, принял решение, что стоит вести такие разговоры в более дружеской обстановке.

Эдвард, на удивление, больше не пытался перевести разговор в плоскость взаимных оскорблений, вроде бы даже успокоился, молча присел рядом на некотором расстоянии, в глазах у него так и остался тот вопрос: и что теперь?

Действительно. Что же?

– Вместо того, чтобы впадать в истерики, сначала послушал бы, что тебе говорят. Опустим все, что, вероятно, должно было случиться раньше, но не случилось, и перейдем к главному.

– Я весь внимание.

Что ж, начало было положено. За исключением одного маленького факта, что, имея возможность заговаривать зубы нужным людям витиеватыми предложениями, в которых, на поверку, не было никакого смысла, Рой только растягивал момент, отодвигая важные слова все дальше и дальше.

Потому что и не знал, что говорить. В книгах со сказками про долго и счастливо не писали, что делать, если твой соулмейт неожиданно не тот, кем ты его себе представлял.

Конечно, можно было и догадаться, иронично, смешно до дрожи. Все круги, появившиеся на некоторое время, а после так же стремительно исчезнувшие, теперь перестали быть загадкой.

Но количество загадок не уменьшилось. Вместо одной не очень-то и важной тайны кругов появилась другая более масштабная и жизненная тайна Эдварда Элрика.

Тайна заключалась в том, что она не обладала простой разгадкой, простым ответом, который можно было достать, как кролика из шляпы или шляпу из кролика, чтобы посмотреть на нее и все сразу понять.

Но в том же и состояло очарование этой тайны.

Или самого Эдварда.

Он как раз смотрел озадаченным взглядом, потому что…

– Что?

...Рой так ничего и не сказал за...некоторый промежуток времени. Он не знал какой именно, он отвлекся.

– Если ты не перестанешь на меня смотреть, я серьезно тебя ударю, – но голос у него звучал неуверенно, словно он сомневался в своих словах. – Какого черта ты вообще творишь?

– Я ничего не делаю.

– Ты смотришь. Это странно.

– Что странного в том, что кто-то смотрит на другого человека? Люди постоянно смотрят на других.

– Тебе зеркало дать? Говорю же, это странно.

– Насколько странно?

– Очень странно. Нам стоит прекратить повторять это слово. Это уже...пугающе.

– Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Мы отошли от темы. Снова.

Следом повисла тишина, но не классическая вязкая и неуютная, а другая, совершенно иного сорта тишина, более располагающая к единению.

Вероятно, так работал замысел вселенной, если следовать в верном направлении.

Эдвард не смотрел больше в глаза, его взгляд замер недвижимый на стыках в половицах. Был бы он совсем ребенком, болтал бы ногами, не доставая до пола.

Или это пол не доставал бы до него.

Тишина все же казалась уютной. Вот так вот сидеть рядом на расстоянии пусть даже вытянутой руки и просто молчать, кто бы мог подумать, что с таким гиперактивным взбалмошным уже и не подростком вовсе как Эдвард Элрик можно уживаться без взаимных оскорблений.

Сам того не осознавая, а быть может, и осознавая, чем черт не шутит, Рой вполне наслаждался сложившейся обстановкой, вот так все смотрелось бы вполне неплохо. С самого начала.

Но кто бы всерьез считал, что тишины Эдварду хватит надолго.

– Мы с Алом собираемся дальше путешествовать, увидеть мир, – тихо и размеренно начал он, – правда, на этот раз в разных направлениях: он на восток, я – на запад; потом объединим наши знания.

– Кто бы сомневался, что вы не усидите на месте.

– Когда, – продолжал он, не обращая внимания на ответ, – когда я вернусь...Я еще не знаю, что мы будем делать дальше, и…

У него слегка дрожал голос, и нервозность выдавала себя во всех движениях и действиях. В том, что он так и смотрел себе под ноги, пальцы рук, упираясь в край кровати, хаотично двигались, не имея возможности найти себе место.

Он словно бы осознал свои же слова и решил пойти другим путем, как постоянно и происходило с братьями, если они сталкивались с чем-то, что заставляло их выбирать другую дорогу. Не сразу, но он научился принимать свои ошибки и осознавать неправоту, Рой временами позволял себе гордиться успехами братьев, словно они имели к нему хоть какое-то малейшее отношение. Тогда он думал, что это просто человеческие эмоции и привязанности, теперь же он полагал, что все на самом деле куда глубже уходит корнями в бытие. В высшие миры, в которых и начиналось распределение соулмейтов, если оно хоть где-нибудь могло иметь начало.

Несколько лет назад Эдвард был не совсем простым гениальным мальчиком-алхимиком, поступившим на службу в одиннадцать лет, благодаря своим выдающимся способностям. Тогда все, кто знал о нем, или завидовали, или ненавидели, или испытывали жалость, почти точно определяя, что такой путь эти дети выбрали не от хорошей жизни.

Последних было мало. В их число входила большая часть знакомых Рою военных. И он сам, первое время. Потом его жалость переросла в неуместную гордость за них, затем в отеческое желание защитить в случае необходимости.

Теперь это изначальное чувство продолжало эволюционировать во что-то другое, подпитываемое знанием об этой их связи.

И, честно признавшись сам себе, Рой понимал, к чему все идет.

– Если захочешь, можешь вернуться обратно.

– А? Что мне тут делать?

– Заниматься исследованиями, думаю, ты найдешь, что изучать. Если захочешь, конечно же. Сейчас тебя тут уже ничто не держит.

Любая лаборатория или исследовательский институт оторвут его с руками и ногами...

– Я вроде как больше не алхимик, что я могу-то?

...и даже без алхимии, его теоретической базы хватит на несколько поколений ученых. Возможно, он и сам это понимал. Когда все вокруг называют тебя гениальным алхимиком, ты начинаешь верить в их слова.

– От тебя пользы будет больше, чем от некоторых, даже без алхимии.

Эдвард молчал, его неоконченная фраза повисла в воздухе и осталась недосказанной. Но, судя по тому, что напряжение постепенно пропадало из его движений, он всерьез задумался над возможностью и, как это обычно бывало, полностью игнорировал все иные проблемы, людей и окружение.

– Я подумаю.

Возвращаясь к исходной точке: что же он собирался сказать? Что они оба должны были сказать, но в итоге так и не смогли собрать нужные слова в правильные предложения.

Эдварду от силы было шестнадцать с копейками, он потратил детство на поиски того, во что никто, кроме него самого и его брата, не верил, провел половину этого времени в разъездах, путешествуя от станции к станции. Даже если за столько лет только он один знал о своей родственной душе, хватило ли ему опыта, чтобы придумать правильные слова? Если всерьез задаваться этим вопросом, то Рой сомневался в положительном ответе. По всему выходило, что ответственность ему стоило брать на себя? Но. Был ли у него выбор? Скорее всего, нет. Были ли другие варианты? Скорее всего, нет.

Было ли у него желание? Скорее всего...

Зачем-то же он все же пришел сюда, ведомый осознанным чувством недопонимания, которое стоило разрешить как можно скорее. В рамках вселенной Эдвард, хоть и будучи гениальным алхимиком в прошлом, оставался тем же ребенком, который мало что понимал в человеческих взаимоотношениях. Будучи при этом самым заядлым альтруистом, помимо прочего, что и было источником большей части его проблем.

Тратя слишком много времени на рассуждения о причинах поступков, Рой рисковал так и оставить ситуацию в исходной точке, ни к чему и не придя.

Им нужен был консенсус, а не философские рассуждения о потенциальном будущем.

Потому что Эдвард уже смотрел на него, как на поехавшего.

Может, просто и не стоило ничего говорить?

Находясь в одной комнате, за исключением некоторых не особо приятных моментов, они так и не убили друг друга, вполне спокойно большую часть времени вели скромную беседу, смотрели друг на друга странно, как, вероятно, положено соулмейтам.

– Где же это магическое взаимопонимание, когда оно так нужно? – выдохнул Рой, сдаваясь, наконец.

– Чего?

Наверное, Эдвард уже считал его сумасшедшим.

– Когда вы уезжаете?

– Завтра утром. Пока нужно навестить еще некоторых человек, а потом мы соберемся окончательно...

В его глазах оставалось острожное: “а что?”. Он весь целиком смотрелся как настороженный зверек в ожидании, что Рой скажет уже хоть что-то, относящееся к правильным словам.

Он и сам находился в ожидании своих слов.

И вместо разговоров протянул вперед руку, впервые осознанно дотрагиваясь до привычных рисунков, так необъяснимо возникших однажды на коже этого гениального мальчика. Границы круга выглядывали из-под рукава и постепенно стирались, словно карандашный рисунок ластиком, это завораживало. Эдвард не шелохнулся, только смотрел, следил за его движениями и молчал.

А когда молчание грозило перерасти в очередной откатывающий атмосферу назад девятиметровый вал, все же спросил тихо:

– Что мы будем с этим делать?

– Что захотим.

– Просто жить дальше? Как раньше? Я буду путешествовать по миру, а ты сидеть в своем пыльном кабинете, и иногда я буду приезжать в гости?

Шутить неуместные шутки, разрушать рабочую атмосферу, плавно переходящую в нечто иное, более личное и, быть может, более домашнее. Рой попытался остановить поток мысленных образов, когда они зашли уж слишком далеко, но образы все равно остались.

– Если хочешь. Или можешь остаться тут.

– Сомнительное счастье, знаешь ли.

Интересно, как выглядел Эдвард утром? Просыпался ли он сразу или предпочитал остаться в постели на некоторое время? С его ритмом жизни, вряд ли он мог позволить себе лишнее время на отдых, но Рой все равно никогда не видел его таким, каким его видели близкие люди. Захотелось узнать множество вещей, которые не имели никакого значения до этого момента. Посмотреть на домашнюю версию знаменитого Стального алхимика.

До ужаса хотелось.

– Тебе решать. Я по ряду причин не могу податься в деревенские алхимики и выращивать кур на заднем дворе.

– Ну конечно, кто же спасет эту страну, если не ты. И я уже сказал, что подумаю. Почему мы снова пришли к этой теме?

– Наверное, потому что мне хочется, чтобы ты остался.

– Оу.

– Да, наверное, поэтому.

– Ну, тогда… Я как-нибудь лучше об этом подумаю…

Рой кивнул, все еще наблюдая за исчезающими границами круга, медленно фрагмент за фрагментом пропадающими под рукавом. А Эдвард выглядел растерянно, но стоило только потянуться к нему, как он уперся рукой, закрывая ладошкой нижнюю половину его лица, и очень серьезно бросил:

– Даже не думай.

– Как скажешь.

– Нет, то есть…

– Я понимаю.

– Отлично, наверное. Наверное…

– Звони иногда.

– Ладно.

– И возвращайся.

Так или иначе, лед тронулся.

–

Возвращения внедрились в жизнь Эдварда слишком быстро и слишком основательно. Из ребенка, решившего, что им некуда больше возвращаться, собственноручно отрезавшего их дорогу домой, он с завидной частотой начал куда-то возвращаться.

И осознавать, что именно подразумевается под этим словом. Что ощущают другие, когда его слышат. И что думает он сам.

Разве плохо иметь дом, в который можно вернуться?

Стоило всего-то хоть раз вернуться, чтобы понять такую простую истину.

А западные страны не отличались от Аместриса, ведь люди и на другой стороне света такие же люди, со своим проблемами и жизнями, полными и разочарований, и успехов, и счастья, и алхимии, и со своими рисунками, со своими историями, со своими родственными душами. Другими культурными особенностями, языками, кухней, но все тот же эволюционно преуспевший вид.

Хотя Аместрис все равно ощущался иным местом, уже в поезде на границе Эдвард подсознательно ощутил эту разницу, может быть, вообразил ее себе, но в очередной раз возвращаться оказалось так же приятно, как уезжать за неизвестностью.

Перед отъездом он позвонил по знакомому уже номеру, на свою беду, потому что поезда из-за границы едут до конечной в столицу, а возвращения Альфонса на горизонте еще не предвиделось. По крайней мере, он говорил, что планирует возвращаться через несколько недель, возможно, и месяцев; уточнил, что хочет взять с собой Мей, хочет показать ей и другие места Аместриса, познакомить с большой и малой родиной, с Уинри и с бабушкой, потому что Мей, конечно же, была его соулмейтом, и ему хотелось открыть ей как можно больше незнакомых аспектов своей жизни. Эдвард его понимал, потому и не настаивал на скором возвращении. Потому перед самым отъездом, из телефонной будки на станции он и звонил по знакомому номеру, ведь это было бы...правильно?

Мустанг (Рой?) на другом конце телефонных проводов ответил ему, что тот может остановиться у него, чтобы не тратить деньги на гостиницу, ведь у скромных деревенских алхимиков их вряд ли так уж много, даже если скромные деревенские алхимики некогда являлись совершенно нескромными государственными служащими. Эдвард сказал ему, что повесит трубку, если еще раз услышит эту фразу, но предложение не мог не принять, но только по той причине, что у скромных деревенских не-совсем-алхимиков действительно не водилось достаточно средств, чтобы раскидываться ими как раньше. Ну, или не только.

Какой бы не была его реальная причина, Эдвард оказался у этой двери, а после и за ее порогом, внутри незнакомых помещений, полагая, что стоит изучить их получше на будущее. На всякий случай.

За все время путешествия, Эдвард успел много о чем поразмыслить и, в отличие от его прошлых размышлений, на этот раз у него было и время, и желание.  
Подумать, переосмыслить и принять решение.

Плащ уже висел на специальной вешалке в прихожей, а Эдвард стоял в самом ее центре и настойчиво не двигался с места.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Я подумал. Раз мы давно не виделись. Ты захочешь поприветствовать меня. Как-нибудь необычно.

Слова звучали неуверенно, делились паузами на части, и вся ситуация смотрелась абсурдно. Рой стоял напротив и выглядел тоже...абсурдно. Не засмеялся, уже хорошо.  
Кажется, он был немного шокирован.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду?

– Ну. Что-нибудь.

Молчание затянулось, а потом Рой усмехнулся с пониманием и решительно шагнул вперед.

Эдвард зажмурился, ощутил прикосновение теплых пальцев, как руки обхватили его голову с обеих сторон, а следом…

Прикосновение губ... ко лбу.

Эдвард распахнул глаза и, независимо от того, что он увидел слишком близко, недоумение во взгляде и интонациях ему удалось сохранить:

– Ты серьезно?

– Сам же просил необычно.

– Я вообще-то имел ввиду другое. Думаю, ты понял, но тебе весело. Как обычно.

– Ага.

Больше они не разговаривали. По обыкновению, это несколько сложно сделать, когда ты и твой собеседник слишком заняты друг другом.

И когда реальность вернулась к исходной точке, Рой улыбнулся ему, крепко обнимая, и, наконец, сказал:

– Добро пожаловать домой.

Насколько бы ни была права Уинри в тот раз, в одном она все же ошиблась.

Не было никакого “возможно, это и не обязательно”, не было вообще ничего, что походило бы под понятие необходимости.

Что-то просто существовало и не требовало следовать правилам; эмоции, чувства, физиологические реакции, сотни вещей, которые не поддавались описанию и не следовали закону необходимости.

Сердце билось по закону все или ничего. И это был единственный закон, которому оно подчинялось.


	7. Необязательная сцена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сцена, которую вы можете принять как продолжение или отказаться от нее.  
> Просто небольшой кусок, который должен был быть здесь изначально. Или не должен. На ваше усмотрение.

Первый _тот_ самый опыт вышел...странным. Не то чтобы все было катастрофически плохо, нет, вовсе нет. Наверное, нет. Очень вероятно, что нет.

Девяносто процентов на то, что Эдвард врал сам себе. Зарывшись в одеяло с головой и не желая никуда больше из-под него выходить. Желательно, остаться под ним на всю жизнь.

Его уверенность в реальной возможности остаться здесь существенно ломали вкусные запахи завтрака с кухни, звук льющейся воды и звон посуды.

И голос...

– Ты собираешься вставать?

Лучше бы он молчал.

– Нет.

– Завтрак в постель предлагать не буду. У тебя есть последний шанс согласиться и составить мне компанию.

– Я никуда не пойду.

Голос все приближался и приближался. Само собой вместе с тем телом, которое носило в себе голосовые связки. Весьма отличным телом. Которое вчера…

Боже.

Эдвард пожалел, что у него нет еще одного одеяла, в которое можно было зарыться еще глубже.

Обладатель голоса устроился у изголовья кровати, через ткань Эдвард ощутил теплую руку, которая почти безошибочно нашла его голову внутри одеяльного комка в центре кровати, попыталась погладить его, но получилось как-то странно.

– Может, выглянешь? Поговорим?

– Нет. Совершенно точно нет.

Рой театрально вздохнул, в своем "городе одеяла" Эдвард представил, как выглядит его недовольное лицо. Судя по голосу, однако, он все равно улыбался:

– Пока ты здесь прячешься, завтрак остывает.

– Я не прячусь.

– Ну да, оно и видно.

– Сказал же, что это не так! – выпалил Эдвард, скидывая с себя своего рода защитный плащ-невидимку, который ничерта не работал, бросил на одного конкретного провокатора рассерженный взгляд, тот только развел руки в стороны, мол, сам повелся, сам и мирись теперь с этим, и смотрел весело.

Конечно же, ему нравилось, он же за все время их неформального общения только и занимался провокаторством. Эдвард, правда, делал то же самое. Но разве это не значило, что друг друга они стоили?

Сидел Рой, закинув ногу на ногу, опирался на спинку кровати и смотрел насмешливо, но не холодно-насмешливо, а как-то с нежностью. Ударить его от этого хотелось не меньше. Вообще, было бы отлично даже автопротезом, чтобы не думал еще издеваться. Он даже молча умудрялся издеваться, какого же черта.

Лишив себя одеяльной линии фронта, Эдвард неожиданно понял, что не готов морально мириться с последствиями. С воспоминаниями о событиях недавней ночи, которые были весьма _смущающими_. И события, и воспоминания.

Зарыться обратно захотелось еще больше, когда Эдвард воочию увидел...все, в общем-то. С другой стороны увидел, с наложением кадров из его же головы, резко отвернулся в сторону и все же потянулся за одеялом снова, потому что смотреть в глаза Мустангу, да и в принципе смотреть хотя бы в его направлении, оказалось как-то неловко.

Только одеяло у него отобрали весьма оперативно. В свою защиту он мог сказать только один неоспоримый аргумент:

– Разве лейтенант не обещала, что совершит нечто страшное, если ты еще раз опоздаешь?

– Я не опоздаю, если ты перестанешь здесь прятаться.

И черт с ним.

– Ладно...Ладно! Но только из уважения к лейтенанту! – он стремительно вылетел из комнаты в сторону... любой другой комнаты.

Холодная вода должна была помочь. Умыться, освежиться и перестать думать о _всяком_.


End file.
